Almost There, Going No Where
by FangedLovers
Summary: HIATUS:Rory and Jess are friends as kids, but what happens when one goes away and doesn't come back for a few years. RJ
1. There fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore girl. But i wish i owned jess.

**read this before reading the story-IMPORTANT!**

This story is very different than anything on the show. Lorelia and Chris did get married when she got pregnant. They still moved to Stars Hollow though. Right now they are 26 and Rory is 10. Lorelia and Chris have been fighting. They are only staying together for Rory's sake. Ok then there's Jess. Jimmy stayed around to help Liz with him. But when Jess turned five they left him with Luke and split. Well Rory and Jess became friends when they were five. I think thats it so on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lukey, me and mini me want some coffee." Lorelia said in a sing-songy voice.

"Oh, yes coffee." Rory said hopping up on a stool.

"You're not allowed." Luke said to Rory as he poured Lorelia some, protesting in his mind.

"Excuse me?" Rory said stunned.

"Your ten."

"So?"

"Your to young."

Rory gave him a wierd look.

"You have that for a mother." Luke pointed at Lorelia.

"Nope, still don't see it."

"Fine I give up. Rot your insides. " Luke poured her a cup.

"WooHoo." Rory drank her coffee.

"Thats my little soldier." Lorelia said looking at her.

"Well atleast I'm no-AH!" Rory screamed as Jess came up behind her pinching her sides.

"Told you I'd make you scream." Jess said in her ear.

"Jerk." Rory smacked his arm.

Jess put a hand to his heart pretending to be hurt. "Aw, that hurt."

"Shut up and get me a muffin."

"Somebody forgot to take her happy pills today." Jess mumbled setting her muffin down.

"What was that." Lorelia asked.

"Oh just that Luke needs to get more...ah.. sugar."

"Thats what they all say."

"Oh shoot. It's ten. I told dad I'd meet him at home."

"Oh, yes well can't be late for that." Lorelia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well I'll see you at home later. Bye mom."

"Bye sweets." Lorelia kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Jess." Rory waved to him.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at eight right?"

"Yup." Rory grabbed her muffin and walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I'm home." Chris walked into the living room to see the girls watching Pretty in Pink.

"Oh, hey." Lorelia said not turning to look at him.

"Um, Rory could you go to your room so me and mom can talk."

"Yeah sure." Rory got up with a nervous look.

"So, whats up." Lorelia murmured when she heard Rory's door close.

"We need to talk."

"Really because we'll probably end up yelling."

"I'm going to Minnesota."Chris said bluntly.

"What!"Lorelia gave him a stunned face.

"And I'm taking Rory with me."

"Over my dead body!" Lorelia stood up.

"Well that's going to be a problem."

"The hell she's going with you!"

"I have the paper to prove it!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"For her sake!"

"Excuse me!"

"She needs to get out of this hell hole!"

"I hate you!" Lorelia yelled running up the stairs.

"See if I fucking care!" Chris screamed, then heard the door slam.

What they didn't know was the Rory was listening the whole time. She was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, back against the door, hugging her kneew to her chest. Tears were streaming down her face. This was their fouth fight this week. But tonight was different because nothing was thrown across the room and shattered. Also for once he wasn't drunk and hit her mother. She was so sick of it all. Rory got up, got shoes on, and sneaked out her window. She had to get out, but where the hell does a ten your old go at eleven at night. She made up her mind and headed toward the bridge. Once there, she threw herself down onto the wood below her feet. She felt calm when she was here. Everything seemed so much clearer here.

"Ror." came a voice from the dark that was worried. She knew that voice. It was the only voice, except for hermothers that was calming. "What's wrong?" It said again.

"Jess." Rory cried for him to come over to her. "There had another fight."

Jess sat next to her so she could talk to him. "What now?"

"I'm leaving." She rested her head in her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad is moving to Minnesota and I'm going with him."

"What, no, that can't be." Jess said stunned.

"I have to."

"Maybe your mom can do something." Jess tried to think anything. "Maybe.. Maybe you can talk to him or-"

"This is nothing I can do. He has papers or something. I'm leaving." She cried so hard she started to shake.

Jess pulled her into a hug. "You know there hasn't been a day since we were five that we weren't together."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"But we'll write and talk to each other still, right?"

"Yeah, but it won't be the same. Your my best friend."

"And your mine."

"I love you."

Jess took a little longer to say it. "I love you to."

-----------------------------------------------

As Rory was looking at her room one last time to make sure she had everything Lorelia came in.

"Hey sweets." Lorelia said softly.

Rory turned to look at her mother. He hair was a mess and looked like it hasn't been washed in two days. Eyes that were usually bright and beautiful, were now hazy and puffy from crying. Nose red from blowing and wiping. And lips cracked from biting and tearing. Even though she was only 26 she looked atleast 40 at this moment. Rory's once lively hero was now, destroyed. And she hated it.

"Mommy." Rory cried and ran into her mother's arms.

They stood there for twenty minutes together. They both knew that they won't be seeing each other for a very long time. They wanted to remember everything about one another to last.

"I want you to know that I love you and that will never change." Lorelia put Rory's face in her hands.

"I love you to mommy."Lorelia kissed Rory's forehead and hugged her again.

"Come on Rory! Time to go!" Chris yelled from the car.

Lorelia let go of her one and only daughter.

"Goodbye mommy." Rory said walking out of her bedroom for the last time.

Lorelia listened. Listened hard until she heard the car door close. "Goodbye Lorelia Gilmore-Hayden."

Once in rory was in the car she had to ask. "Dad can we stop by Luke's real quick?"

"Yeah, you can run in, I'll stay in the car."

Rory was thankful for that. Once at the curb, she bolted out of the car. "Hey Luke." Rory said going up to the counter.

"Rory, hey. I thought you were leaving."

"I am but I wanted to say goodbye first."

"Well goodbye Rory."

Rory went behind the counter to give him a hug. "Bue Luke. Take care of mom would you?"

"You know it." He said letting her go.

"You know what?" Jess said coming down the stairs."Oh, Rory your still here. I though you left." he said with sad eyes.

"Not without a goodbye." Rory went up to Jess and gave him a hug.

"Bye Rory." He said letting go of her but not wanting to.

"Bye Dodger." Rory leaned in and kissed him then left leaving a boy stunned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter done and over with. Now next one.

Reveiw please!


	2. Rebelled

I don't really have anything to say so on with the story. The song in the story is called Breathing in Sequence by Hawthorne Hieghts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 years later**

All you could hear in the dark apartment was the sound of rain outside. And I'll you could see was where the moon shown in through the window. The rain was coming down like sheets, but that didn't matter to the girl. She was sitting on her bed by the window just looking at the outside world. Rochester, Minnesota is where it happens. Yet she dreams of other places. Not being stuck in this place, they call heaven on earch, another suckish whole day of her young life.

She wears dark blue jeans, white tank top, and old dirty converse. Here hair that was once such a golden brown was now black and parted to the side, so people could only see part of her eye. Yet on her eyes though is a thick layour of black eyeliner. Her blue eyes shown bright through it. Even though all her eyes say to people is pain. She has the window open to gell the cold air circulate it's way through her tiny room. Papers are beginning to rustle that are scattered every which way on the floor. But nothing except the song playing in the back ground is important to her.

_Breathing in the same sequence_

_While trying to make sense_

_Of this situation that we got ourselves into_

_Two more weeks of one-way conversations_

_She swears she's lasing interest_

_I swear that we are best friends._

_...'Til the end_

_This could be the plans for revenge_

_but these word lead to dead ends._

_So close your eyes and kiss me like it's the last time_

_These lips need medication_

_These days are dripping poison girl_

_Days turn to night, I wish on the stars in the sky_

_Be careful of the brightest, beauty is on the inside._

_I wish I could, but I know I can't take it back_

_It's serious just like heart attacks,_

_On personality, avoid the scenery, I hate playing games with the industry_

_The builds these dreams and tears them down._

_When my heart breaks, it makes a sound._

_This could be the plans for revenge_

_but these word lead to dead ends._

_So close your eyes and kiss me like it's the last time_

_These lips need medication_

_These days are dripping poison girl_

_Days turn to night, I wish on the stars in the sky_

_Be careful of the brightest, beauty is on the inside._

It's his favorite song. So she plays it to feel nearer to him. She hasn't seen him in six years and her life has basically gone to hell. Once moved, her life of potentialy moved down hill. Her dad was never home. But when he was all he did was yell. She had to get tough fast. Learn how to survive with him. Rory rebelled on her father. She didn't want to be his angle anymore. So she started to stay out all night with people she called her friends, even though they didn't give a damn about her. She got totally wated one night and went home to find her father on the couch waiting for her.

She started to go out with this guy named Trevor, he acted nice and she though he understood her. But she found out one night in her room that all he wanted from her was sex. He didn't get it from her though. Thats what all the guys wanted, but she didn't because she wanted him to be the first. She wanted the guy she's loved for eleven years to be the first. She knew that he wouldn't take advantage of her. Anyway, her dad met this bitch named Sherry. Who she hated with a passion. Well they got married, Rory wore black to the wedding. Well that just pissed Chris off so much more.

So the bitch moved in and wanted to be like her mother. Well she basically told her off and said she already had a mother. So here where she is now. She hasn't spoken, seen, or written to anyone form Stars Hollow. She isn't allow to. Yet she is allowed to get letters, but only form Jess. He has wrote almost every week since she's left. He's sent pictures and all different things. But she misses her mother . Her crazy coffee loving mother, who she has gotten everthing from, especially her name. Six years without a mother, for help to go through so much of her life. She decided once and for all to leave and go back to Conneticut.

She looks at her clock to see a bright 2:00 am staring at her. She knew the dick and bitch will be asleep. She queitly unlocks her bedroom door and makes her way through the apartment. Everything besides her room is big in it. She walks through the dining room to see that the glass pieces are now picked up. Earlier that evening when they sat down for dinner they told her that Sherry was pregnant. Well she just totally lost it and threw a glass at the wall. She left to go to the room and was there ever since.

Now in her fathers office she closed the door and went over to the desk. She turned on a light and saw faces staring back at her. There was three picture frames on his desk. One of them was their wedding pictures, another of him and some business guy shaking hands, and the last one in the back was a picture of her when she was three in the park. He is probably scared to put a picture of her now in there. She rumaged through his drawers looking for some extra cash. She has five hundred saved in her room, but wants more. She opended the bottom drawer to find letters. She took the stack out and noticed they were still sealed shut. They were all addressed to her. She opened the first one frome her mother.

_Dear Rory,_

_Oh, sweatheart. How are you? I miss you so much. I certainly _

_hope dad is taking good care of you. All of Stars Hollow_

_misses you so much. Please call or write hunny. I love you._

_Love Lots,_

_Mom_

Rory started to cry. All of the letter were from her. She sent birthday cards, christmas cards, and just regular letters. How could he keep these form her. Rory sat there reading each one, bringing smiles and tears. After reading all of them she was about to close the drawer when she saw an envelope. She picked it up and examined it. There was nothing on it, but there was in it. There had to be atleast one thousand dollars in it. She took the money and the a cards and left the office. She went back into her room and packed. Packed clothes in two bags and books, cds, and anything else in another. She made sure she had Jess' cross necklace he sent her and left that room. She left her dad a not though.

_Dear Daddy Dearest,_

_I'm gone!_

_And not coming back!_

_Love,_

_Your Princess_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know about you but for some reason i love this chapter. This story is having a life of it's own. And i am sorry for all you people who love Jess as much as me that he isn't in this chapter. but he is in the next.

Review!


	3. The New And Improved Him

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore girl. But i wish i owned jess.

thanks tons for all of the reviews. They brought my spirit up to write, write, write.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Rory settled herself on the plane she couldn't help but think about Stars Hollow. She took her traveling bag down from the compartment set it on the seat beside her. She took out a shoe box from it, that was decorated with markers and jell stuff. It was her and Jess' box. It was filled with their five years 'together' friendship. She took out a stack of pictures. There were ones of them on the bridge, in the park, at the diner, at her old house, and everywhere. Some were funny and others were serious. It brought tears back to her eyes, but she didn't dare shed them. She knew if she started now, she'd never stop. She brought other stuff out of the box such as a little notebook they wrote stupid things in, some music tapes that they loved, and other stuff. Everything was to much of a memory without actully seeing him.

She asked and begged her father to let Jess come up for a couple of days, but the answer was always no. The pictures that he sent her seemed old, he hasn't sent a new one of him in two years. He's told her about how Lorelai and Luke still don't seem to be getting together anytime soon, or how school is so much more boring with her not there to answer all the questions, and how Mrs. Kim banned Jess from ever going over there again because she caught him climbing the tree to see Lane. Or how Lane finally got a boyfriend. Thats another thing that hurt Rory alot. She made a pack with Lane that they would always talk about boys before actully committing to them.

Sometime during memory lane she drifted off to sleep and was woken by the plane attendent.

"Miss..Miss, excuse me but we have arrive in Hartford." Said the attendent before going back to helping other people with their bags.

Rory got all her bags and made her way to a bus station to go to the Hollow. Once on the bus she got extremely nervous. And had started to have all these ridiculous thoughts about maybe her mom doesn't want her there and they will make her go back to hell. But she finally stopped the stupid stuff and got off the bus. It was exactly how she remembered it. Nothing was differen't except for maybe the color of some houses. Everything was how she left it. It was 8:00 o'clock on a Saturday morning so there were people out on the street, but nobody seemed to recognize her. As she turned the corner she saw it. The place where she spent alot of her childhood.

The only thing different about Luke's was the paint. She guessed Luke finally gave into her mother's determination to paint it. As she walked by the shops people stared at her, but she guessed that would happen because she was still wearing the same clothes and they looked like she was going to go up to people and take their wallets. Especially because she had three bags with her. She walked into Luke's to here the bells that she loved to hear ring above her head. Nobody in there atleast stared at her. She walked up the counter and took a seat. She took a look around the diner to see if anything else was different, but big surprise there, nothing was. Even the specials board was the same.

"Can I get you something." Luke said taking in the new girl who walked in.

Rory turned around and took in Luke. "Um.. some coffee."

Luke just stared at her for a minute before getting her coffee. She looked familiar to him but couldn't place who she was. Luke set her coffee down and went back to his costumers. Rory took a sip and remembered how good it tasted fast. She use to almost live off of this stuff. She was brought back to the present by arguments.

"Luke, now come one just put up one flyer."

"Taylor when have I ever put up a flyer?" Luke argued.

"Never, but you have got to start getting involved with the town." Taylor huffed.

"I do get involved with the town. See this, this is called a diner that I own so people in the town can come eat." Luke waved his hands around.

"I'm just saying-"

"Get out of my diner Taylor." Luke opened the door for him.

"Fine." Taylor stomped out the door.

She remember how many fights Taylor and Luke had about the most stupid things. Her mom wanted to video tape them sometimes.

"Jess! Get down here!" Luke called up the stairs.

"God, why don't you get a microphone, it would help you." Jess said sarcasticly coming down the steps. " Or forget that may-"Jess stopped short at the sight of Rory. He knew it was her. He knows her better then anyone. It didn't matter if the hair was different, the eyes were the same. "Ror?" He stood infront of her.

She looked away then back in his brown eyes. "Hey." She said low.

"Oh my god." Jess just said stunned.

"Is that anyway to greet a person you haven't seen in six years." She said smiling at him.

He fell for the smile. He went around the counter to give her a hug. He pulled her off the stool and and put his arms around her as she basically jumped into his arms and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thats better." She said still not wanting to let go of him.

"God I thought I would never see you." he said against her shoulder.

"Um.. Jess you want to explain something here." Luke said from the behind the counter watching the two of them.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Jess looked at Rory.

She shook her head no.

"Would somebody just tell me." Luke said getting mad.

"I don't have to introduce you to her because you know her."

"Hey Luke." Rory said in her regular voice.

"Rory?" Luke said squinting at her.

"The one and only."

"Oh my god, come here." He also went behind the counter and pulled her into a hug. "I thought I knew you."

"I hope so."

"Did you see your mom yet?" Luke asked going back behind the counter as Jess and Rory took a seat on stools.

"Um.. no I just got here. I needed coffee."

"Huh. I thought you only came here to see me. Not to get coffee." Jess said looking hurt.

"See you still can't pull off your fake hurt look and of course I came to see you." She said yawning.

"Did you get my letters?"

"Every single one of them. Sorry I couldn't write back, my dad wouldn't let me."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, we'll talk about it later." She said yawning again.

"Aw, poor baby tired."

"Extremely." She leaned her head against his shoulder, as he put his arm around her to steady her from not falling.

The bells rung and she walked in. "Aw, look Jess finally found a girl to deal with him." Lorelai said laughing and taking a seat away from Rory.

"I don't think you would approve though." He said looking over Rory's head.

"Oh, why is that?" Lorelai said taking a drink of her coffee.

Rory turned to look at her mother. Lorelai dropped her coffee cup out of her hands and it shattered on the floor. "Hi, mom." Rory said with tears in her eyes.

"Rory." Lorelai said breathless.

Both girls got up and went in for a hug. They stood there hugging and crying for five minutes.

"When did you get here." Lorelia said wipping her eyes.

"Half an hour ago." Rory said doing the same.

"You want to go home."

"Oh yes."

"Ok well are these your bags?"

"Ya."

Rory gave a hug to Jess. "I'll see you later."

"Ya." Jess gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." She smiled to him.

"Get out of here." He said smiling and wipping a cloth in her direction.

As Rory and Lorelai walked out the door, they were silent for a few minutes. Finally Lorelai broke it.

"So the town hasn't changed that much."

"I didn't really expect it to."

Another long silence filled in between them, and it wasn't that comfortable. Once they made it to they house Rory stopped dead in her tracks. Lorelai looked back at her to see what was wrong.

"It's just I haven't seen this house in so long. An actul house, not some apartment. " Rory said smiling and looking the house up and down.

"Why don't we go inside and talk."

Rory just smiled at her mother. This was the first time in month that she actully smiled. Lorelai opened the door and let Rory in first. She walked in aw struck. Her mother didn't change a thing in the house. Well except for the pictures of Chris were down. She walked around the house with her mouth open and eyes wide. She finally made her way back to her old room. She opened the door slowly but eagerly. Her room was different, but in a good way. Her old dresser was still there and the bed was covered in what looked like a brand new cover. Her desk was now moved away from her bed and by the window. And on the wall beside her bed was a book shelf that went from the floor to the ceiling. It was filled with book. Then there was a wall devoted to Harvard. Rory just stood in the middle of her room gaping at everything.

"You like?" Lorelai asked leaning against the doorframe.

"W-When..How?" Was the only words able to come out of her mouth.

"Well me and Jess have been working on it since you left. We repainted it and did everything. Of course he picked out the books though. I was actully planning to come bring you home in like two weeks." Lorelai said coming over to her daughter.

"I don't think I would have been able to last two more weeks in that place." Rory said turning around and looking at her mother.

Lorelai put her arm around her daughter and walked her into the living room. " Why don't you tell me everything that happened from the beginning." Lorelai sat down on one side of the couch and Rory on the other.

"Are you sure you can right now. I mean I don't want to stop you froming doing anything you needed to do." Rory looked actully worried.

"Hey," Lorelai put a hand on Rory's knee," Today is about you and me. That's it, no questions asked."

"Ok." She gave her mom a reasurring smile.

So Rory started from the beginning and just kept talking and talking about everything. Lorelai put comments in every now and then, like asshole and I can't believe him. They talked and joked and got to know each other.

"You know, for awhile I thought you weren't talking to me was because you were mad at me for not trying harder to keep you here with me." Lorelai said sniffling again.

"I just found your letters last night actully."

"You mean he didn't even give them to you?"

"Nope."

"That son of a-"

"Mom please, can we not talk about him anymore."

"Yeah sure...Can I ask you something and you not get mad at me?"

"Of course." Rory setting down her coke just to make sure. "Shoot."

"Are..um..you a virgin?" Lorelai said trying to put the words together.

Rory actully laughed quickly. "Yes."

"Oh, thank god." Lorelai said putting her head in her hands. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Well yeah I guess you couldv'e called him a boyfriend. All he really wanted though was sex."

"Why didn't you?" Lorelai said taking a sip from her soda.

"He isn't the one I want to be my first." Rory kept her eyes down.

"Do you know who you do?"

"The person I love the most." Rory looked back up into her mothers eyes.

They were bright again. The last time she saw her they were dull and painful. Now there was nothing to take that away. They sat back again and talked more about school and everything. Lorelai looked up at the clock and noticed that it was six o'clock. They have been talking nonstop for eleven hours.

"Oh my god I need food." Rory said leaning back and holding her stomach that was growling.

"Me to. Luke's."

"Lets go." Rory got up and pulled her shoes on.

They headed out the door arm in arm.

"Question?" Lorelai asked walking still.

"Ok." Rory turned her head.

"What's up with you and Jess?"

"What!"

"You two looked kind of cozy at the diner when I walked in."

"He's my best friend."

"So."

"Are you serious?"

"Not all the time but yeah I had a little bit a serious in there." (AN:I had to put that line in, it's one of my favorite.)

"We are just friends that's it."

"Oh, come on. I saw the kiss on the cheek. You lit up like a christmas tree."Lorelai bumped her with her shoulder.

"We haven't seen each other in so long. We are just friends."

"For now atleast." Lorelai whispered in her ear as they walked through the diner door.

----------------------------------------------------

It was another cold night as Rory again sat by her bedroom window and watched the outside sky. It has become a favorite habit of hers. When they finally got back from the diner it had been ten o'clock and they decided to go straight to bed. Rory was thankful for this because they had been talking all day and the plane sleep didn't do a good job. But for some reason she still couldn't fall asleep. She pulled on a hoodie and a pair of shoes. Opened the window that was stuck from paint and climbed out.

Walking through town was great for her. She use to do this alot when it was late at night and everone was asleep. She made her way to the bridge. The surroundings comforted her. Her life seemed to grow low when she wasn't in Stars Hollow. She laided back onto the wood. To some people it wouldn't be comfortable, but her it was perfect. She heard footsteps coming up to her, but didn't feel like moving or opening up her eyes. She felt them sit next to her. She knew the warmth right away.

"I'm surprised you still remember this place." Jess said looking out over the water.

"How could I forget." Rory side looking at the side angle of him.

He changed and she could tell. His clothes like always though were dark. You could some what see his muscles underneath his long sleeve shirt. His hair was still a mess, but now it was put that way. His eyes seemed darker then the last time she saw him. And then the lips. The curvness of them. She just wanted to feel how they were again. He was just a boy anymore, he was turning into a man.

"So..How are you." Jess said turning around to see her.

His mind started going crazy. She grew up into a beautiful girl. She grew in all the right places. As the moonlight shown off her face, her bright blue eyes stood out the most. As she pouted her lips he hated it, because he wanted to kiss her so badly. Is it right, he thought, to have feelings about your bestfriend?

"I'm alot better now." She said smiling up at him.

He laid back against the bridge as well. They just laid there for several minutes thinking.

"So where should we start?" Rory laughed.

So they began the conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it took me longer to update.

Reviews!


	4. Only Protective Of Certain Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. But i wished i owned Jess.

The song in this story is "Stay Where I Can See You" by The Starting Line.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need coffee before I die." Lorelai said coming into the diner.

"You exaggerate way to much." Luke said setting two coffee's infront of two stools.

"Thats what I told her while she was screaming that she was going to fall down the stairs this morning." said Rory taking a seat.

"Excuse me but you were the one that was rushing me this morning." Lorelai downed her coffee.

"I don't want to be late for school." Rory shifted in her seat.

"I don't even know why you want to go back when you are only going to be there for four months."

"I want to know what I will be doing next year, thank you."

"Freak."

"Mother like daughters."

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and returned to her coffee.

"Speaking of which, I have to go soon." Rory said finishing her coffee.

"Rory could you go up stairs and get Jess before you go. He needs to get to school as well."

"Ya sure Luke." Rory slung her bag over her shoulder and headed up the stairs.

She heard The Starting Line blaring as she made her way for the door. She knew the song by heart because it was her favorite band. She opened the door without Jess noticing. He had his back turned to her as he looked through his dresser for a shirt. He was singing right along with the song. He would never sing infront of anybody else. She always said he had a beautifully voice but he wouldn't believe her.

"_I can name all 50 states_

_48 get in the way_

_From me being next to you (From me being next to you)_

_If it were up to me_

_We'd have everything we need_

_You'd have me, and I'd have you_

_Just stay right where I could be-_

_Anyone you want_

_I'm glad I got the job_

_We've got something in mind_

_And I've got all this time_

_When you go away I get so low_

_Like tempertures when they'er at their coldest_

_When you go away I get so low, loney_

_And I'm stranded by the side of the bed_"

Rory went up behinded him and put her hands over his eyes and sang in his ear.

"_When you go away I get so low._

_Like tempertures when they're at their coldest._"

Jess turned around and smiled down at her.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Oh, so much." She smiled at him and fell back against his bed.

"What are you doing up here anyways?" Jess pulled his shirt over his head.

"Well school of course." She said closing her eyes as she dropped her bag on the ground.

"Since when was school up here?"

"Ah, you know what I mean." Rory still laid there with her eyes closed.

"Well if you want to go that involves you moving." Jess stood infront of the mirror fixing his hair.

"Good Lord boy, you spend more time infront of the mirror then me and my mom combined." Rory sat up and stared at him.

"Speaking of which-"

"Oh there always is." She smiled at him. "Go on."

"Why did you die your hair back to your original color?"

"Because that was me in Minnesota. But this is the real me."

"Well I think you look beautiful either way."

Rory blushed a dark crimson."Thank you kind sir."

"Yet still the same clothes." Jess said looking her up and down. She was wearing a short sleeve black and purple shirt, with blue jeans that fit her perfectly and like always her converse.

"Hey, whats wrong with them!" She said looking down at herself.

"Nothing at all." He gave her his signature smile.

"Well I guess we should get to school." Rory slung her bag over her shoulder and headed to the door. "You coming?" she asked turning back toward him.

He grab his bookbag off the chair and walked over to Rory. He slung his arm over her shoulders. "We're off." He said opening the door.

They walked the whole way to school like that. People stared and made faces at them but they were to involved in their own conversation to notice. They took their separate ways and promised to see each other at lunch. Rory's classes were all boring for her, because she already learned it all in Minnesota. So the first half of the day kind of went like a breeze. When the bell finally rang she picked her stuff up and went to her locker with Lane.

"So better then the hell hole you left?" Lane asked headed for the cafeteria.

"On a scale from one to ten it is definately a one thousand."

The two girls laughed as they made their way to where Jess was sitting reading. Rory snatched the book out of his hand before he knew what had happen.

"Cather and the Rye, huh, why does that not surprise me." Rory took the seat next to him and Lane sat across from them.

"Because you know me to well." He said taking the book back and marking his place before putting it back in his pocket. "So how are your class' so far?"

"Boring!" She put her head down on the table.

"Well you have English next right?" Rory nodded her head still on the table."Well then you have me in one for a class." He said as he messed her hair on the back of her head.

"You two are sick." Lane squirmed in her seat.

"Why." Rory and Jess said at the same time.

"You get enjoyment out of English. Thats just wrong."

Rory and Jess just looked at her confused.

"Ugh, nevermind. Oh there's Henry." (AN:Rory won't be going to Chilton so some of the Characters will be at this school.) Lane waved him over to their table.

"Hey Lane." Henry leaned down and kissed her before taking a seat next to her.

"Henry I would like you to meet my best friend," Lane saw Jess' face then corrected herself."Sorry, I would like you to meet one of my best friends Rory. Rory I would like you to meet my boyfriend Henry." Lane gave Jess the evil eye.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you." Henry said shaking her hand.

"Finally?" Rory asked looking at him questionably.

"Oh yeah Lane and Jess have told me so much about you."

"Oh really?" She said looking at Lane and Jess sarcasticly."Well I guess I will have to tell you the truth about the things they say later."

"Oh we didn't lie about anything. Like how you use to like to run around your house and pretend to be a Power Ranger." Jess said.

"Oh god." Rory looked anywhere but at them.

"I think it was the pink one, wasn't it Lane?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure." Lane laughed at her.

"I'm going to kill you both." Rory smiled at them.

Jess wrapped his arm around her head and brought her toward him. "Hey you know you love us."

"That's what I'm worried about." She patted his arm with affection. "Oh we have to get to class." Rory looked at her watch.

"That's right your back meaning I have to be on time for every class."

"Let's go."Rory pulled his arm to get him up. "Nice to meet you Henry. I'll see you later Lane." Rory pulled on Jess' arm more.

"I guess that means I got to go to-" Rory managed with full force to pull him out of the chair and it worked."You are going to break my arm one of these days."

"Sue me."Rory kept walking out the door as Jess just stood there and stared at her. "Come on Jess!" Rory walked back to him and grabbed his arm again.

Once they made their way to the English they took a seat next to each other like they use to in elementary school.

"You made me early, this is going to ruin my reputation." Jess dropped his head on the desk.

"Suck it up. You are so pathetic."

The rest of the class made their way into the classroom. In this class, atleast, Rory didn't have to stand up and present herself as a new student.

"Ok class so would you please read the chapters I assigned and-" Mr. Jones stopped suddenly with a knock on the door. "Come in." A rather tall boy walked into the classroom. "Aw, would you be Dean Forester?"

"Um, yeah." Dean said rather quickly.

"Ok well you may take a seat where ever there is one open."

Dean walked up the row Rory was at and sat diagnol from her. Dean was looking at her the whole time. But of course being Rory she wouldn't have noticed even if there was a big neon on sign infront of her. Yet Jess saw the whole thing. He had a face on that would make you think he was about grab Dean and throw him out the window. He could tell right away he wasn't going to like this guy if his life counted on it.

"Ok as I was saying." Jess was brought back my Mr. Jones' voice."Read the chapters and then answer the questions on the worksheet paper."

Jess tried, he really did, but just couldn't concentrate the whole class period with this floppy haired frankestien staring at Rory like he did. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat. Jess wasn't usually the type to get protective right away, but with Rory things were different.

"Jess, hey you coming?" Rory was standing beside him trying to get his attention.

"Oh did the bell ring?" He said putting his books in his bag.

"Um yeah it did." Rory looked concerned."Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah, why."

"Why? Because you sat there for twenty minutes staring into space with a wierd face on thats why."

"It's ok I'm fine."Jess walked out the door and over to his locker.

"Are you sure?" She followed behind him.

"Rory I'm fine." Jess slammed his locker shut.

"Are you positive?"

He pulled her closer buy her bag strap and looked her straight in the eye."Hey, I am fine."

"Ok."

"Now you on the other hand seem to be in desprate need of coffee."

"Oh yes!" She grabbed his hand and drug him out the door to Luke's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, A kind of chort chapter but I just got a writer's block and couldn't think of anything else. If you hate Dean like me, don't worry.

Reviews are like Milo. And thats all i have to say.


	5. What You Didn't Do

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I wish I owned Jess.

Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are awsome. Some of you were asking about Dean coming in between Rory and Jess. Well you'll just have to find out. Remember though it's literati. The song in the story is This Ride by The Starting Line.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"One time?"

"I'm not doing that to him."

"Just take the hat and run."

"Whatever happen to the innocent daughter I use to have?" Lorelai asked.

"She went bye bye. Oh, he's coming over. Do it, Do it!" Rory turned in her seat as Luke was approaching the counter.

"No. Now drink the pretty coffee." Rory did as she was told and went back to making patterns on the counter top with her finger.

Life was better now for her. She had her mom back and her best friends and the crazy town that she never thought she would miss. But what do you know. She did. Something still didn't feel right to her. On the outside she was happy and full of life to people. But then on the inside she was so depressed and lifeless. She hide. She hid it from the tow. She hid it from her mom. She hid it from her best friend. Hell she hid it from herself! She would then hide. She would then hide. She would hide behind homewerok to get caught up in school, behind books, and behind her own bedroom door. But then at night was when it all came out. When all the emotions she hid from the world around her emerged from her.

"Hey, Ror." Jess said as he came up to her behind the counter, making Rory come out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hey." Rory said looking up at him.

"So I was thinking of bailing work today. You want to do something?"

"Um...actully...I have some homework to catch up on. Can I take a raincheck?" Rory said the first excuse that came to her head.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, so I'll see you later then. Bye Jess. Bye Mom." Rory made her way for the door.

"Bye sweets." Lorelai called.

"What's up with her lately? She is so standoffish." Jess watched Rory pull her hood up on her sweatshirt to shelter herself from the rain as she walked home.

"I don't know," Lorelai did the same as he, "She has been locking herself in that bedroom of her's alot lately."

Jess just stood there and watched the rain fall down outside.

---------------------------------------

"So finish the pages up for the weekend and have the essay done by Monday-" _(bell rings)_"OK so have a nice weekend." Mrs. Hope finishes her sentence and the students picked up their things and left the classroom.

"So some sucky classes, huh?" Jess said running to catch up with Rory as she makes her way out of the school.

"Yes they really do think we are just bobble heads in seats."

"Or that we lack intellegence."

"You got that right."

"Hold on." Jess said stopping in his tracks.

"What?" Rory looked back at him.

"You just said I was right. Wait. I need a recorder. I just need to savor this moment."

"Oh, come on." Rory kept walking.

"Fine." Jess caught up with her.

"Hey I was thi-"

"Hey Rory." Dean said coming up beside her cutting her sentence off.

"Oh, hey Dean. You know Jess, right?"

"Yeah, hey." Dean directed it to Jess.

Jess just nodded his head tohim, hoping Rory wasn't going to talk to him much longer.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Dean said.

"Oh..um..sure." She turned to Jess. "I'll call you later?"

"Yeah." Jess lightly touched her arm, gave Dean one more glare and then left the two.

"So what's up." Rory asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me Saturday night."

"Oh! Um..."

"You don't have to make up your mind right now."

"How about I call you tonight to tell you my answer?"

"Ok."

------------------------------------

"Mom! Mom!" Rory screamed as she ran through the door. "Mom!" Still no answer. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Rory heard Lorelai call from up in her bedroom. Rory ran up the steps and flew down on her mom's bed as she looked in her closet. "What's up?"

"I was asked out today."

Well this stopped Lorelai's search right away. "What? By who?"

"This guy."

"Really sweety, I thought you were a lesbian." She joked as she sat next to Rory.

"His name is Dean."

"Is he good looking."

"Yeah." Rory staggered that answer.

"Not that good looking, huh."

"No, he is nice to look at. But I don't kow. He isn't the kind of guy I thought I would go out with."

"Oh, so you mean his hair isn't gelled or he doesn't have a book always with him."

"No! I meant that he is kind of a jock. And I don't usually like those types of guys."

"So you said no."

"No, I didn't answer him."

"What. You just walked away from him?"

"No, I'm going to call him tonight."

"Oh."

"So what are you doing with all these clothes piles?" Rory said trying to change the subject as fast as she could.

"Well," obviously it worked, "I am going on a date."

"Ahh, with who?"

"This guy named Todd."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Dinner."

"So I guess I got the house to myself tonight."

"Seems to be that way." Lorelai made her way back to the closet. "Ooo, you could invite this Dean guy over."

"I'm going downstairs now to get away from your insanity."

-----------------------------------------

It had only been forty minutes since her mom left with Todd and she was already bored. She read, watched some tv, and ate and was still bored. So she decided to head out. She slipped her hoodie over her head and headed out the door. It had been raining for the past week and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. As she walked through the square she noticed the decorations that the town has been putting up for the summer carnival. As she walked to the bridge it got darker and colder. She stopped at the end of bridge to see Jess sitting there as well.

'Maybe we do think alike.' Rory thought as she made her way over to him. He was sitting there smoking and just staring out at the water.

"Hey." Jess said quietly as Rory sat down next to him.

"Hey yourself." Jess knew what she meant.

She hated it when he smoked. In Minnesota she tried it. She did it for about a month, then realized what an impact it had on her. She would smoke so much in one day she scared herself. So when she told him this he tried to stop. He really did. Bit it was harder for him to commit it.

Jess threw the cigarette in the water and turned to look at her. "Whatcha thinking?"

"That it's raining. And that I am out in it for no reason." She laughed at herself.

"No there is always a reason for doing something. Maybe you wanted to come out and think." Jess shrugged.

Rory smiled at him and looked back at the water. "So."

"That seems to be the word." Jess smirked at her.

"Ok smartass. You ask a question then."

"So what was the whole thing with Dean this afternoon?"

"Oh," She looked down and into her lap and started fiddeling with her hands, "He asked me if I wanted to go out with him...tomorrow night."

"And you said..."

"I'd call him tonight to let him know."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No. You did the huh. there is always something when you do the huh."

"He just doesn't seem like your type, thats all."

"Why would you say that." Rory looked up at him getting kinda angry.

"Well just the time spent in class with him, he just doesn't seem right for you."

"Oh yeah cause you know everything about me." Rory said frustrated.

"Um, yeah. I pretty much know you better then anyone." Jess said mimiking her tone.

"Well you don't ok."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"I hope you two are happy with each other."

"Yeah, well, I hope your happy with what you didn't do." Rory said to him and then left the bridge.

Jess just stared after. He knew righ know she wouldn't want him running after her. So he just let her be. Hell he was pissed her and himself.

Rory ran straight to her room and crashed down onto her bed. She didn't care if she was soaking her bed through with the water that soaked to her skin.

'Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he be more open with me on this stuff? God!' Rory though as stared at the cieling.

Rory got up and went ovet ot the phone.

"Hi. Dean?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Well I had a great time tonight." Todd said.

"Oh, yeah. Me to." Lorelai said trying to put a smile on her face.

"Ok well I'll call you." Todd said as they walked up the porch.

"Um, yeah sure. Ok, so, bye." Lorelai said walking through the door.

Once Lorelai closed that door she leaned against it and let out a long breath . It was only nine-thirty but it seemed like the night went on for about a year. She looked around and surprised that the lights were already out. She walked down the hall and opened Rory's door. She was sitting on her bed writing something in a notebook not looking up.

"Hey, what's up?" Lorelai asked leaning against the door frame.

Rory just shrugged and went back to writing.

"Ok well I'm going to head to Luke's for some real coffee. You want some?"

"No thanks." Rory said still not looking up.

"Okay well I'll be home then."; Lorelai looked back at her daughter one more time then made her way out the door.

Rory didn't want to look up because she had been crying for the past hour and she didn't want her mom to start questioning her.

Lorelai, on the other hand, got in the jeep and headed for Luke's. Something horrible must have happen and she wanted Rory to confide in her. She parked infront of Luke's and got out almost braking her ankle with the heels she had on. She opened the door to a dead diner with only Luke behind the counter cleaning it.

"Coffee please. And it better be the size of a fraking swimming pool." Lorelai said taking a seat at the counter. "Also do you have some asprin?"

"What's up with you?" Luke asked setting her coffee infront of her.

"Do you like dating?"

"What?" Luke was taken by surprised with the question.

"Do like the whole dating ordeal? I mean I like the relationship part but I absolutly hate the part getting to that." Lorelai took the asprin that Luke gave her.

"I mean it is a pain in the ass sometimes, but sometimes it's worth it.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So where did the whole speech come from?"

"Stupid date tonight."

"Oh, who was the special guy?" Luke said now talking more interest in the conversation.

"Todd."

"Sounds like a frog."

"That's what I thought. But when I met him we had more in common than I though. So we started talking and talking and couldn't stop."

"I'm sorry, I don't see the bad part."

"Then the drinks came."

"Ahh."

"Then he couldn't stop talking about his computer programs."

"No." Luke said shocked.

"I swear to god I never though computers could get so boring."

"Sounds like fun."

"Do you know how many programs they came out with last year?"

"No."

"Well I do."

"So it was sort of a teacher/student kind of date." Luke laughed.

"Stop."Lorelai said giving him the evil eye.

"What i think it's nice, you got all your standards up to par now."

"Shut up."

"You better be careful. He might hold you behind."

"Well atleast I'll know my routes."

Just then Jess came through the diner door not paying attention to the two.

"Hey you were suppose to be back an hour ago." Luke said to him.

Jess gave no comment and went straight up the stairs.

"What the hell was that. He didn't even give me a smartass comment."

"I don't know but Rory had the same attitude tonight. Something must have happen."

"With them two?" Luke said surprised. "But they are attached at the hip."

"I don't know, but I should get going. See you tomorrow Luke."

"Yeah, bye."

-----------------------------------------------

Jess sat at the bridge for another hour after Rory left. He kept thinking of what she said to him. 'I hope your happy with what you didn't do?' Jess thought, 'What the hell didn't I do for that girl? I'd die for her.' He saw that it had finally stopped raining. He stood up and made his way back to the diner. Everything was a blur to him as he passed. Not that he would give a shit about anything. As he made his way through the door he kept walking straight upstairs, not even noticing Lorelai and Luke staring at him. He went into his room hit play on his stereo and fell back onto his bed.

_It says hold on and take this ride _

_And set aside memories of all the times when you collide._

_Then you'll leave me here to die._

_Here's the things I ment_

_But I never said._

_It says sit back and take this time to lose your mind_

_And find out what it's like to die_

_Where is my spine_

_When it's time to give an obvious and simple reason why_

_I won't ride again._

_What do you see when you look at me_

_Do you take me for a fool?_

_So what makes you play this game_

_With results always the same_

_And nothing but bad reputation to gain?_

_It speaks to me like all is fine_

_When I could cry_

_From all the bends and breaks that I _

_Took this time_

_When happiness is based on lies_

_It's so hard,_

_It's so hard to tell the truth._

_What do you see when you look at me._

_Do you take me for a fool?_

Jess fell asleep that night thinking hard about his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok i hope you guys like the story.

Reviews are the way I get through the day.


	6. The Same Old Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls. I really really really wished i owned Jess though.

thanx for the reviews. I am very sad to say that Alexis Bledel and Milo Ventimiglia have broken up. I do not the know the reason for this cause, but i had to have been a good one. I wish them both best of wish with the rest of their life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory, Rory. Where are you?"

She could here the voice somewhere in the background but couldn't find the owner of the voice.

She was caught in somesort of think fog. It was cold everywhere. She was wearing a flimsy, red dress that came to the knee. She was so cold it felt like every part of her body was frozen.

"Rory answer me! Please!"

She ran to where the voice came from. She saw Dean with a knife in his hand.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Rory called to him.

"Rory. Oh god, there you are. I have been looking all over for you."

"What's with the knife for Dean?" Rory said getting aggrivated.

"Only for him." Dean moved from where he was standing and saw Jess knocked out and tied to a tree.

"What did you do to him?" Rory said running over to where Jess was. She put her hands on either side of his face, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Just knocked him out, he'll be awake sometime soon."

"Why did you do this?" Rory said looking at Dean quickly then looking back at Jess. He was freezing worse then she was. She took a hold on his hand.

"For us." Dean said coming up behind Rory.

"What?"

"If he isn't around anymore then there is nothing to come between us."

"I can't believe you." Rory stood up and turned around to face him.

"Well I guess you have to. So move away to let me finish the job."

"No!" she screamed at him as tears came down her face.

"I said move!" Dean pushed Rory away and she fell down hard to the ground.

"Please don't!" She screamed at him.

But that didn't stop Dean. He took the knife and stabbed Jess right in the stomach.

"NO! Dean no! No!"

"Rory."

"No! Why did you do that!"

"Rory!"

Rory opened her eyes to the call of her voice. Her mother was standing over her bed trying to wake her up.

"Rory are you ok?" Lorelai asked.

It was all a dream. Everthing that happen was all a dream. She felt tears go down her cheek and must have been crying in her sleep.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." Rory said wiping the sweat off her face.

"You had a nightmare, huh?"

"I guess." she answered rubbing her forehead.

"What did you dream about?"

Rory wondered whether to tell her mother about the dream or not. "Um...I can't really remember anymore." she said lieing.

"Oh, ok." Lorelai looked kinda of disappointed, "Are you sure you're ok though?"

"Yeah. I just got to get a shower to get this sweat off." Rory got out of the cobwebs of sheets she made.

"Ok. So the big day today, huh."

"What?" Rory said confused as she looked through her closet to find something to wear.

"Your date with Dean tonight."

"Oh, yeah. I just totally forgot for a moment."

"Ok, I'm thinking an hour and we'll be off to Luke's."

Rory stopped looking almost instantly as she mentioned Luke's. "Umm...well...how about you head to Luke's and bring me something back. I have some stuff to do."

"Oh really," Lorelai said not believing a word of it, "What kind of work do you have to do?"

"Well...I have to start thinking about what I am going to wear tonight on my date. Oh, and I want to get my homework done now to get it over with-"

"-Rory-"

"-Oh, and I have to call Lane-"

"-Rory!"

"What."

"What about the truth?"

Rory walked over to the bed and flopped down on it with a sigh. "Me and Jess had a fight." Rory had a frown on her face.

"Ah finally we're getting somewhere. What was it about?"

"About me and Dean."

"Ahuh."

"And that he say's he knows me better and that he isn't really my type at all."

"And?"

"And we got into this big fight about it and now we aren't talking to each other. And now I am so scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Well the dream I had earlier." Rory said becoming fasinated with her bedspread.

"Go on."

"Well, I was in this thick fog and all I heard was someone calling my name. And then I saw Dean and he was holding a knife. And I asked him what it was for. And then he said for him and he moved aside and Jess was there knocked out and tied to a tree. And i ran over to him and tried to wake him up but I couldn't. And then I tried to stop Dean from killing Jess but I couldn't. So Dean pushed me aside and then stabbed Jess, and you basically heard the rest."

"You're leaving something out."

"What?"

"I could tell by the way your voice change. What happen?"

"Well Dean said that now he can't come between us." Rory said looking up at her mother.

"Well I don't know what to tell you kid, but I have never met Dean and I am already not his biggest fan."

"But mom it was just a dream."

"I know it was sweety. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all."

"Me either."

------------------------------------------------------------------

So after Rory finally got into the shower, Lorelai headed to Luke's. After saying hello to Miss Patty and trying to get away from Kirk, She made her way to the diner. She took a seat at the counter and waited for either diner guy to come out from where ever they were.

"Coffee?" Lorelai looked up at Jess, and nodded.

"Thanks." She said taking a sip.

"So..no Rory." Jess asked not looking at her.

"No, we had a big movie night, so she is still sleeping." Lorelai said the first excuse that came to her.

Jess just nodded, "So what can I get you?"

"Talk to her."

"Excuse me." Jess finally looked up at her.

"Just talk to her."

"She doesn't want to listen to me. I was horrible to her last night."

"Yes but you care about her don't you?"

Jess nodded.

"You just want her to be happy right?"

Jess just nodded again.

"Then talk to her."

"But I doubt she wants to talk-"

"She needs you." Lorelai said looking him straight in the eye.

Lorelai saw all the pain in his. You usually saw no emotion in them, but they were different. He was different when something involved Rory.

"Ok." he said softly.

"So how about two orders of pancakes and two coffees to go." Lorelai said so no one would be to concerned about their conversation.

Jess swallowed hard, nodded and handed the order into Ceaser. Then went around taking other peoples orders.

------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to wear." Rory said flopping herself on her bed next to Lane.

It was later that night, and Lane came over to help Rory.

"Well, you guys are going to the party too right?" Lane said getting up and going over to her closet.

"Yeah."

"Well then wear something you wear to parties."

"Yes, but parties in Stars Hollow are different then in Minnesota."

"How so?" Lane said turning back to look at her friend.

"Well back there I would have wore my mini skirt, a ripped shirt, and my high boots."

"Ah."

"Now you see the problem." Rory said, once again laying back on her bed."I absolutly love what your wearing."

Lane looked down at her own clothes. She was wearing a quater sleeve blue top, with perfect jeans that were to long for her.

"Well enough with me. What about you. We have to find you something." Lane went back to looking at the closet.

The Ramones were playing so you could barely hear the door bell when it rang.

"I'll get it." Rory sighed getting up from her bed and walking into the foyer.

She opened the door to someone she wouldn't have thought to be there at all.

"Hey."

"Jess, hey. What are you doing here?" Rory said still surprised.

"Can we talk?"

"Um...yeah." Rory stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

She walked over to the railing and leaned against it, crossing her arms across her chest, as Jess started to pace back and forth infront of her.

Neither of them talked for awhile. Jess stopped pacing and slid down the wall by the front door. "I'm sorry."

Rory just looked down at him. He looked like he was a little kid again. She saw so much emotion in his face when he looked up at her.

"I was such a jackass to you."

"No you weren't Jess-"

"Yes, I was."

Rory's eyes were filling up with tears. The last time she saw him was in her dream, when he was killed. But there he is right infront of her.

"I just care so much about you that I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to."

"I know, but I guess I still feel like I did when I was younger."

"What do you mean?"

"A brother protecting his sister, I guess." Jess gave her a small smirk.

"Anything else."

"Maybe a little bit of jealousy." Jess said standing up and walking over to her.

"Oh really. Why is that?"

"That I won't be the only guy in your life that you come running to tell something to." Jess said looking down at the porch floor.

"Hey," Rory said, moving his head so he would look at her, "You will always be my number one guy in my life. Even when I'm in labor you will be the one I call while it's going on."She smiled at him.

"You like taking adavantage of the situation don't you." Jess said smirking at her.

"Yeah, it's fun. I don't get to do it alot."

Rory put her arms around his torso and pulled him in for a hug. Jess put his arms around her and held her there for alittle. He scruched the back of her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"So...fight over?" Rory sighed letting go of him.

"Yep. Mark that up as the shortest fight yet."

"Yet?" Rory said taking a seat on the porch steps.

"What?" Jess said doing the same.

"You said yet. Planning on having more."

"Hopfully not, but who knows what the hell will happen."

Rory laughed."So much love."

"There you are!" Lane said coming out of the front door. "I've been looking everywhere."

"Sorry, Lane, I stole her for awhile." Jess said moving over so Lane could take a seat.

"So, you two not arguing anymore?" Lane took the seat that was offered.

"Nope." Rory said resting her head against his shoulder.

"Thank god. No tension." Lane put her head in her hands.

"Yes, Lane you are stuck with me." Jess said smirking at her.

"Has anyone noticed what time it is?"

"Oh shoot!" Rory ran up the steps and to her room.

Lane and Jess followed, Jess looking more confused. As they made their way to her room they only saw clothes flying across the room.

"Woah, would anyone like to tell me what the hell is going on." Jess said trying to not get hit by shirts.

"My date." Rory said looking for anything to wear.

"Oh, thats right. Where are you guys going?" Jess said slightly disappointed.

"Um, Chris Faukner's party. Are you going?"

"Probably not." Jess took a seat on her bed, taking one of her throw pillows and playing with it.

"Lane! Lane! Where the hell did she go?"

The next second they saw Lane out of breath running through the door. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you out of breath?"

"Because I was talking on the phone with Henry. And then I heard you calling so I was running to see what happen?"

"Oh, well. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!"

"Didn't you look at your chair. I picked you out something."

"Oh my God thank you." Rory gave Lane a hug. "So when is Henry coming?"

"He'll be here in ten minutes. Which is when Dean will be here."

"Crap." Rory picked up the black shirt and the red tank top and jeans and ran into the bathroom.

"So you aren't going?" Lane asked Jess as she fixed her hair.

"No. It would be kinda wierd."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you will be with Henry, Rory with Dean, so I would kinda be the tag along. Anyways if I had to spend a night with that guy, I swear to God, I will fucking kill him."

"I feel so bad now."

"Don't. Anyways what did I tell you, no chick flick moments."

"Fine then, ass."

"Bitch."

"I hate you." Lane said sarcasticly and smiled at him.

"Ugh, are you two fighting again?" Rory said coming back into her bedroom.

"Nope just having a not chick flick moment."

Rory plopped down on her bed and pulled on her chucks."Let me guess you called him ass and he called you bitch?"

"Yep."

"Well now that I'm caught up, I'm back to normal."

"Impossible." Jess said. "You were never normal."

"No, I think I was. When I was one."

"Well that was lost fast."

"Hey, be nice."

"Well I would hate to leave you lovely ladies all alone, but I must be off." Jess got up off the bed.

"Are you positive you don't want to go?"

"I have to finish a shift at the diner so I get some extra cash."

" 'kay." Rory went over to Jess and gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming by."

Jess just nodded at her. "Call you later."

Rory just smiled at him.

"Bye Lane."

"Cya." She said as she looked for earings she liked.

Jess gave Rory a kiss on the forehead and left her room.

As Jess made his way to leave he was stopped by the one person that he didn't need to talk to right now.

"Awww, look who it is. Bag boy himself." Jess stepped outside and didn't close the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean said walking up the porch steps.

"Came for the warmth."

"Funny. So how about the real answer."

"Just came to check up on my girls thats all."

"Whatever." Dean just stood there waiting for Jess to leave."Are you going to leave?"

"If you fucking hurt her, there isn't a safe place for miles," Jess said queitly so Rory wouldn't hear,"You would be better off going back to Chicago."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well you will be of Lorelai."

"Who?"

"Her mother." Jess said in a stony voice. "Speaking of which here she comes." Jess watched Lorelai pull up the driveway in her jeep. "Have fun." Jess said and left.

"Hey Jess." Lorelai said getting out of the jeep.

"Hey," Jess said walking over to her. "You need help there?" he asked as he watched her pull clothes out of the back.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. So are you and Rory good?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So is that Dean."

"The one and only."

"Wow, he really is as tall as she described."

"And getting taller." Jess face was full of frustration.

"Let me guess. You already told him about the whole hurting her thing?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I have to go deal with it. See ya later."

Jess just nodded and walked away.

Lorelai walked up the porch toward Dean. "So you must be Dean."

"Yeah. Hi."

"Well, I'm Lorelai." she said trying not to drop the clothes in her hand.

"Here, let me help you."

"Oh, thanks." She let Dean take some of the clothes and walked into the house. "You can just put them there on the couch. Rory!" Lorelai said in a sing songy voice.

"Yeah?" Rory came out of her room. "Oh, Dean your here. Good. So I'm guessing you two already met."

"Yup. Why don't you go finish up getting ready and I'll get to know Dean."

"Ok. Henry will be here any minute also."

"Okay." Lorelai watched Rory walk back into her room, then asked Dean to have a seat.

(a.n.: got some of this part from Kiss and Tell)

"Dean, I don't know exactly how to say this but, this is a very different kind of household you walked into tonight."

"Yeah, I know."

"See, Rory is my daughter."

"Ah, here comes the talk."

"How about I talk, you listen?" Lorelai was already not starting to like him. "Rory is a smart kid. She's never been much from Stars Hollow guys. So the fact that she likes you means a lot. I don't believe she'd waste her time with some loser. "

"But you're watching me."

"Sweetheart, the whole town is watching you. That girl in there is beloved around here. You hurt her, there's not a safe place within a hunderd miles for you to hide. This is a very small, weird place you moved to."

"I've noticed."

"And if you do anything that shouldn't be done with her, her bestfriend will hurt you."

"You?"

"I will, but Jess comes first in her world. You have to understand that."

"Ah."

"So, just know all eyes are on you."

"Anything else."

"She's not going on your motorcycle."

"I don't have a motorcycle."

"She's not going on your motorcycle."

"Fine. She won't go on my motorcycle."

"Curfew will be enforced. You will not detract from her schoolwork. And you'll start handling those lemons better."

"What?"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. I reserve the right to change, alter, tweak, or add to the list of rules at any given time without any written notice. Am I clear?"

"You're clear."

"Good." Lorelai started to walk away.

"My turn to speak?"

Lorelai stopped and looked back at him. "Fine. Go ahead."

"You can lay on all the rules you want. And you can have the whole town spy on me and stare at me, and chase me through the streets."

"Ah, I like the chase you through the streets idea."

"But, I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, it's gonna be a short chase then, isn't it.?"

"I need you not to hate me. If you hate me, then I don't have a shot in hell with Rory."

"Rory has her own mind."

"Yes but you're her best friend. And what you think means everything to her, and you know that."

Lorelai paused and smiled down at him. "I wanna like you, cause Rory likes you."

"But you don't."

"I want to. And I usually get what I want."

Dean sighed and sat back against the couch. "Fair enough."

"I'm going to go see how the girls are doing."

Dean nodded at her.

Lorelai walked the little distance to her daughter's room. "Hey you two almost ready."

"Almost." Rory turned around to look at her mother. "So did you give him the talk?"

"Yes."

_ding dong_

"Oh, that must be Henry. Lets go girly girls." Lorelai said going to get the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kind of a short chapter. the next will be longer though i promise.

Reviews!


	7. Birthdays and Surprises

Disclamer: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls.

I am so so so so so so so so sorry. I have been so buzy lately that I haven't gotten to update. I promise it won't be that long again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory, Lane, Dean and Henry headed to the party. They stayed together for about a hour then split to go different places. Rory and Dean ended up sitting in a corner talking.

"So did you like Chicago?" Rory said taking a sip of her drink.

"It was just to fake." Dean said making small circles on her knee.

"What do you mean?" Noticing the favor.

"Everything had to be a certain way, and if not well then your screwed."

Rory laughed. They stared at each other for a few second, but Rory broke eye contact.

"It's getting late I better be getting home."

"Yeah, I'll walk you." Dean said standing up and taking her hand in his.

They walked to her house in silence. They walked up the porch steps and turned to one another.

"I had a really great time."

"Me to. Maybe we can do it again."

"Yeah." She smiled at him.

He brought her closer to him and kissed her. It was nice and simple. Rory back away and smiled at him again.

"I'll see you later." Dean said walking down the steps.

"Bye." Rory said walking into the house.

All the lights were out so she carefully closed the door and tip-toed into her room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lorelai said from her postion on the couch.

"You're still up?" Rory said turning to her mother and making her way to the couch.

"Of course. So what happen?" Seeing the smile on her daughter's face.

"He kissed me."

"Really."

"Yeah. I think I really like him."

"Aww." Lorelai hugged her daughter.

They talked together till the wee hours of the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Jess we have had this discussion way to many times to count."

"And I'm still waiting for the right answer."

They were in the diner having a pleasent conversation like ususal.

"Fine." Rory leaned across the counter. "Hemmingway...sucks!" She said loudly in his face.

Jess took her coffee and put it behind his back. "I told you."

"Oh come on. Please Jess." She gave the pouty face. "Please."

Jess finally gave in. "Fine."

"Thank you." She said drinking the coffee.

"You are becoming more and more like Lorelai with every passing day."

"You are becoming more and more like Luke with every passing day."

"Touche." Jess came out from behind the counter, messed her hair up and went to serve customers.

Rory was fixing her hair when Dean came in.

"Hey." Dean said leaning down and kissing her.

Dean and Rory had been going out for about five weeks. When school ended they told each other they loved each other.

"Hey." She said watching him sit down. "What are you doing here? I though you had to work?"

"I am, but I had a break so I thought I would come and see you."

"Aww, how thoughtful." Jess said coming back to the counter. Jess saw the 'be nice' face on Rory so he went right along. "What can I get you?"

Jess had been standing there behind the counter reading, and watching Rory. It felt so weird to him for her to be with him. Yeah, it had been awhile since they started going out, so he started getting use to seeing him around more, but he still hated him. It was making him watching someone else kiss her, touch her, and even talk to her. He wanted to be in the seat next to her. He always beat himself up, cause she was his best friend and was thinking thoughts that he shouldn't be.

Finally he saw him leave and he went back to talking to her again.

"Finally." He said putting his book back in his pocket.

"Jess. Be nice please." Rory was starting to deal with the way that her best friend and boyfriend hate each other.

"I'm trying, but that still doesn't say I don't want to kick his ass."

"Moving on. so your birthday's in two days." Rory said trying to change the subject.

"So it is." Jess said knowing where this was going.

"The big one seven."

"You're not throwing me a party."

"Come on."

"Ror how many times is it going to take for you to finally listen." Jess said leaning against the counter.

" Until you say yes."

"No."

"So."

"What?" Jess was to confused.

" I haven't been here for your birthday for awhile. You're having a party and that's final." Rory hopped off her still and headed for the door.

"Munipulator."

"Hey if it works baby." She smiled back at him and then left the diner.

-----------------------------------------------------

Rory and Lorelai were in the marker Friday night stocking up for the next day. They wanted to make Jess's birthday perfect because he never had a big party.

"Chips?" Lorelai siad reading off their list.

"Check." Rory then checked the basket.

"Pretzels?"

"Check."

"Soda?"

"Check."

"Something really unhealthy that Luke will disapprove of?"

"Check."

"Well I guess that would be all."

"Let's go pay."

They made their way over to the register Dean was bagging at.

"Hey Dean." Lorelai said first dropping their basket on the register.

"Hey Lorelai." Dean leaned down and gave Rory a quick kiss. "Hey."

"Hi."

"You guys having another movie night?" He said as he started to put their items in a bag.

"No, actully-"

"Oh, well I was wondering if you want to do something tomorrow night." He said before Rory could finish her sentence.

"Sorry I can't. See that's what I was going to say. Tomorrow is Jess' birthday and so we're throwing him a little party."

"Oh." At the mention of Jess, Dean became tenser. "Another time then."

"Well Dean it was good seeing you, but we got to go." Lorelai said paying the cashier.

"Bye Dean." Rory said kissing him once more.

The girls walked out of the store with a pregnant silence.

"So what was that about?" Lorelai said finally.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Dean."

"What about me and Dean?"

"Why didn't you ask him to the party?"

"Because they hate each other and I don't want that for Jess' birthday."

"Reasonable."

"I just want a good day tomorrow. He hasn't for awhile, I just want everything to go back to how it was when we were younger."

Lorelai put her arm around Rory's shoulders. "You two love each other to much to screw up your relationship for the long run."

"I know."

They walked up the porch in to the house. They set the bags down by the door.

"Well I'm gonna call Seth and see what's up for tomorrow." Rory said grabbing the phone.

Seth was the fourth and finale installment of the group. Jess, Rory, Lane and Seth were always together when they were younger. He moved away when they were nine and haven't seen each other since. Rory finally got in contact with him a month ago because he called up to say he was moving back. So they set up the surprise for Jess' birthday.

"Hello." Seth spoke yawning into the reciever.

"Only nine thirty and already tired. We are just going to have to change that." Rory clicked her tongue.

"Hello Gilmore." Seth could here her grinning.

"Howdie Plocinik." Rory flopped down on her bed.

"Why are you calling I'm going to be seeing you in less then 24 hours."

"I know I'm just making sure you're coming."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Well my mom will be there to pick you up."

"Okie dokie."

"So how did your mom take it when you told them your staying her until they come."

"Oh my god!" Seth hit his head off his desk."

"Oh no what?"

"She goes 'We will be there in a week' I'm like yes mom I know. She then says ' Well you will be living with two girls for a week.' Yes mom I know." He said making his voice higher mimicking his mother.

"She's going insane."

"I know, try to live with her."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep. Night Rory."

"Night." Rory hung up the phone and went back out to the kitchen.

"So is he coming?" Lorelai asked rinsing her cup.

"Yep, he'll be here at 3."

"His parents are fine with him staying right?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Well I'm going to hit the sack. Big day tomorrow."

"Ok. Night sweet child of mine."

"Night mom."

Lorelai watched Rory's door close then went to the livingroom. The answering machine blinked one new message. She hit play.

"You have one new message. 'Hey Lor. I was just wondering how things are going. Can you or Rory call me back. I really need to talk. My number is 484-357-7716. Please call."

Lorelai just stood there stunned as she heard her ex-husbands voice filter through the room.

"Now is not the time to deal with this." She said to herself as she hit the delete button. "Later's better."

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6:30 in the morning and Lorelai couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept going back to what Chris said on the answering machine. He really needed to talk. What the hell would he want to talk about. He probably doesn't want to talk, just wants to yell.

Lorelai finally gave up and went downstairs. Her eyes widened at the sight of streamers and balloons askew around the living room. She walked into the kitchen to find Rory sitting at the kitchen table, back toward her, making a banner.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked groggily.

"Oh, hey mom." Rory turned to look at her mother then back to the table.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai took the seat net to her.

"Getting everything ready."

"Why?"

"Because of the party."

"Yes, but we are having it at the diner."

"I know."

Lorelai gave her a look. "so why is everything everywhere around the house?"

"So that all we have to do is take them over to Lukes and paste them up." rory finished coloring in the big B and moved onto the I.

"What time were you up at?"

"4:00. Had the though that if I get it done now there isn't alot to do later."

"Ok, that's it." Lorelai pushed Rory off her chair and in to her room. "You need sleep to be pretty Rory."

"I don't care about that." Rory said trying to get out the door.

"Yes, but Jess will." With that Rory stopped and went back over to her bed. "Ok then, goodnight." Lorelai closed the door queitly behind her. She turned off the lights and went back upstairs to get sleep as well.

-------------------------------------------------

Later that morning the Gilmore's walked into the diner freshed and recharged.

"Lukey. Me and offspring would like some coffee." Lorelai said as they sat at the only stools that were open.

"Here." Luke went behind the counter and gave them coffee quickly as possible.

"Really?" Rory said eyeing Luke.

"No lecture or anything?" Lorelai also eyed him.

"I don't have time seeing that it is a mad house and I don't have help today." Luke pointed to the stairs.

"Be nice would you." Lorelai gulped her coffee.

"Luke can I go up?" Rory asked already hopping off the stool.

"Be my guest."

Rory smiled at her mother and mad her way to the stairs. Rory knocked, but no answer. She did again and still got nothing. She gently opened the door, saying his name in the process. The room was silent. She looked over at Jess' side of the apartment. He was still sleeping soundly. she walked over to his sleeping form. Rory plopped on the bed getting no response for him. But she knew will enough that he can sleep through anything. Hell he would even sleep through Armagedean.

"Jess." She said queitly in her ear.

He was sleeping on his stomach, sheets twisted around his waist. She gently placed a finger on his neck and glided her finger down his bare back. She knew this as the only way to wake him up. Sure enough, just like magin, he slowly opened one of his eys.

"Bright." He mumbled into his pillow as his eyes were blinking rapidedly trying to get use to the light.

"Good morning brithday boy." Rory said.

"What time is it?" He groaned as he flipped over onto his back.

"9:30. I am surprised you slept this long."

"Would everyday, but Luke makes me get up and the crack of dawn." Jess said looking at her mysteriously. "I'm surprised you're here."

"Why's that?" Rory layed down next to him.

"Thought you would be with Dean." He looked over at her.

"Nope. Today is all about you." Rory turned her head as well to make eye contact.

"Huh."

"So get up." Rory jumped off the bed.

Jess groaned. "You are way to happy this early in the morning." Jess sighed and got out of bed.

He was only wearing boxers, which got Rory's attention. she caught herself staring before Jess did. Jess walked her way with clother in hand headed toward the bathroom. He saw the tint of red on her cheeks but decided not to comment on it.

"I'll me you downstairs." Rory said when he walked past her.

"Sure." Jess said not stopping to look back at her.

Rory went at snail speed down the stairs. For some reason she didn't want to be down there without Jess. She wanted Jess down there so that if Dean came in it was an excuse to leave. Dean had been really pissing her off lately. He has been yelling at her about spending time with Jess. Hell even when she's with her mother. She can't even to to lane for fine minutes with out him freaking out. But for some reason it was always worse with Jess. 'It must be because he is a guy' she though to herself.'Oh, great just wait till Seth comes."

Rory finally made her way back down and sat next to her mother.

"That took long." Lorelai said eating her pancakes.

"I couldn't wake him." Rory lied eating her own breakfast.

That's another thing she has been doing lately. Lieing. She almost never lied. Even when she was living with Chris.

Once Jess came down him and Rory left. She had the whole day planned out so Lorelai and Luke could get the diner ready. She was taking him to the bookstore in Hartford, Lunch, and then a crappy movie to make fun of.

Once the movie was over they got back in Rory's car to drive home.

"This day has been great Ror." Jess said watching her brake at a red light.

"Well it's not over yet." She glanced over at him.

"Oh that's right. There is a surprise party." Jess used air quotes.

Rory laughed and mad a right to head to the diner. "Oh shut it."

"Hey, you have to be nice to me it's my brithday."

Rory stopped the car and killed the engine. "I don't have to be cine, I'm just willingly being nice."

They both got out of the car and crossed the street.

"Oh, shut it." Jess samiled at her mimicking her.

Jess opened the door allowing her to enter first. Just as he entered everyone jumped up and yelled "Surprise."

Jess was a little shocked to tell the truth. He thought it was going to be later not at 6 already. But was he mostly noticed was who was standing next to Lane.

"Seth!"

"Mariano 17. I never thoug I would see the day." Seth laughed when he saw Jess' shocked face.

"Jesus." Jess made his way over to Seth and they shared a hug/back slap."So what are you doing here?"

"Rory invited me and I'm moving back." Seth looked over at Rory, who was standing by her mother.

"Hey Seth." Rory came over and took sometime to hug Seth.

"Hey Lane." Jess said looking past the two.

"Happy Birthday." Lane and Jess gave each other a quick hug.

The crowd of people went all over the diner talking, eating and of course gossiping, a all time high in Stars Hollow. The four staying in their own group sitting at one of the tables. They talked about all differnt things from their childhood.

"Seth, did you hear Rory got herslef a boy toy." Jess said looking at Rory but talking to Seth.

"Oh god." Rory sighed and put her head in her hands briefly.

"Oh, really." Seth smirked at Rory.

"Yep." Jess and seth both looked back and forth from each other to Rory.

"So what's his name?"

"Dean."

"Interesting. Tell me more."

"He's tall."

"Oh, we got a Jolly Green Giant."

"He works at Doose's."

"Produce?"

"Bag Boy."

Seth laughed. Rory just looked at Lane and gave her a 'I knew this was going to happen' look.

"Lane also got a boyfriend." Rory said trying to get the conversation off her.

"Lane you have a boyfriend?" Seth asked looking astounded.

"Yeah, why is that weird?" Lane took a sip from her drink.

"I just thought your mother wouldn't approve."

"Well he is Korean so it all works."

"What about you. Do you have a girlfriend that we don't know about?" Rory asked.

"Nope, single for now. Jess what about you, since we are all in an asking mood?" Seth looked form one best friend to another.

"Single, just like someone." Jess said the last part quieter.

"What! Who?" Rory came more interested with the conversation.

"Shane." Jess said the one girl that popped in his head right then.

"Shane Richardson." Rory said tyring to take everything in.

"Isn't that the girl that colored her hair with a sharpie?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Lane said.

Jess and Rory just stared at one another while Seth and Lane talked. Rory could see the hurt and parin in hers. Jess finally last eye contact with her when Lorelai came over.

"Hey Rory could you help me?" Lorelai asked seeing the tension.

"Yeah." Rory got up and followed her over to the counter. "What's up?"

"I was sonder what's going on with you and Jess. You guys were staring at each toher for a long time. Did soemthing happen or were you seeing who would look away first?"

Rory did hesitate for a second. "No, we're fine."

"OK, just wanted to know."

The next hour was filled with ups and downs. Rory made her way over to Seth and Jess who were talking.

"Hello." Rory sat down on Jess' lap.

"Where have you been?" Jess asked as she placed his arm aroundher back and side stomach to steady her from falling.

"I was comforting Lane. Her and Henry broke up."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"He supposedly found someone else."

"Asshole." Jess said. "Where is she?"

"She went home. She said she will see us tomorrow."

"Seth your moms on the phone." Luke called.

"Thanks Luke. I'll be back." Seth got up from the table leaving Rory and Jess alone.

"I'm sorry." Jess said.

"For what?" Rory said pushing back a stray peice of Jess' hair.

"For not telling you about Shane."

"It's ok." Rory was now playing with his hand. She didn't want to make eye contact with him cause he would know the truth.

"I love you, ya know."

"I love you too." Rory kept playing with his hand, then finally gave up and just interlocked their fingers. Jess moved Rory's head so she would finally look at him. He kissed her forehead and she laid her head on his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so i hope you like this chapter

Reviews are always welcome.


	8. Normal Self

Disclaimer:I do not own anything Gilmore Girls.

something in this story you people have probably been waiting for. And no it's not Jess and Rory getting together just yet. but they will don't worry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up the next morning still tired from the night before. After her and Jess comfronted each other Seth, Jess, and her went to the bridge to hang out. They stayed out there till atleast 2 am. All she remember after that is Seth putting her in her bed. But now all she had was a headache. She got out of bed and made her way into the living room. Seth was awake watching tv.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Seth said watching her pad her way to the couch.

"Mmmm." Rory groaned plopping on the couch.

"Sleep good?"

"I guess. What time is it?"

"Close to 12."

"Where's my mom?"

"She had to go to work. Michel did something again.:

"I need coffee."

"Want to head to the diner?"

"Ya let me go get changed."

Rory again padded into her bedroom. Rory got changed into jeans and a light blue tanktop. And with a dap of mascra and brush of hair they were out the door.

They took a seat at the counter. And laughed at Jess trying to balance plates on his arm and serve at the same time.

"Both of you shut up." Jess said coming back to the counter.

"I will if I get coffee." Rory siad smiling sweetly at him. He poured her and Seth each a cup. "Thank you." Rory gulped her cup down.

"So when do you get a break?" Seth asked.

"Whenever. Why, whats up?"

"Me and Rory were thinking about watching some movies."

"Sounds good."

"What to go get movies now?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Jess called back to Luke to tell him he was leaving.

They headed out the door very clumsily as Rory pushed Jess and watched him trip down the stairs.

"Oh now you're dead." Jess said regaining his balance. He picked her up and set her over his shoulder.

"You know I hate it when you do this!" Rory screamed as she pounded on his back desprate to get down.

"Now, fair is fair."

"Ya, but your fair is worse!" She screamed again as he started tickling her sides. "Fine! Fine! I'm sorry." Jess set her back on the ground.

"You know, you two put on some show." Seth laughed at how red Rory's face was.

They went into the Movie store and picked out Grind, Spaceballs, and some others one. They left the store and walked down the street with Rory in the middle of the boys.

"We need to head in to the market to get junk." Rory said.

"Sure, let's go." Seth agreed as they walked across the street.

"Great." Jess said rolling his eyes.

"Jess, I promise it will be real quick." Rory pouted at him.

"Fine."

They walked into Doose's one at a time. They walked up and down the aisles not noticing Dean watching them the whole time.

"I'll go get the chips." Rory said leaving the two boys to fight over which twizzles to buy. Rory walked down the aisles, but someone grapped her by the wrist and spun her around.

"Hey." Dean kissed her as she turned around.

"Dean, hi." She said surprised.

"How are you." Dean asked.

"I'm ok. Just getting some food."

"What for?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Me, Jess, and Seth are having a movie marathon."

"Who's Seth?"

"Oh, are old friend who moved back. He left when we were nine." Rory forgot that she didn't tell him about Seth.

"So you are going to watch movies with two guys." Dean crossed his arms.

"Just Seth and Jess. So there is nothing to worry about." Rory saw how aggrivated he was getting.

"I just hink you shouldn't be hanging out with them."

"Oh." Rory was starting to get mad. "And why is that?"

"Because you are my girlfriend. So I should be the only guy you hang out with. That's why." Dean yelled at her.

"Are you feaking serious-" Rory started saying but was cut off when Sethh came over.

"Hery Ror, do you want white or multi marshmellows?" Seth asked then saw Dean standing there. "Oh, I didn't know you had company."

"No it's ok. Seth this is Dean. Dean this is Seth."

Seth nodded his head at him and Dean did the same, a frown appearing on his face.

"So, back to my question." Seth said putting his hand on the small of her back. This was a usual gesture for Seth, so Rory didn't think twice about it. On the other hand Dean didn't like it, didn't like it one bit.

"Just get white." Rory smiled at him.

"Ok me and Jess will pay and we'll meet you outside."

Rory nodded at him and she looked back at Dean. Dean looked at Seth till he was out of ear shot.

"What the hell was that!" Dean yelled at her.

"That's Seth, Dean." Dean was going to say something but Rory kept talking. " And if you think I'm going to cheat on you with my best friend then your mind is so fucked up. What's even worse is that you can't even trust me. I'm done talking to you. Call me when you find some commen sense." Rory walked away from him, pulled open the door and slammed it behind her. Jess and Seth just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh I am so FINE." Rory stomped away, eyes filled with rage.

-------------------------------------------------------

"She has lost her mind."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time it happen." Jess said to Seth as they sat in the kitchen of the Gilmore house.

"Grr! I can't believe him!" Rory yelled as she paced in her room. "How dare he talk to me like that."

Brand New was turned up loud, and could be heard through the whole house.

"Rory when are you going to tell us what happen?" Seth asked.

"Never ever, ever!" Rory rested against the door frame, arms crossed and looked out at the kitchen.

"What are you gonna do then?" Jess said.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do." She pushed herself off the door.: I'm going back to my actull self."

"Do I wanna know." Seth asked Jess.

"Probably not." Jess never once taking his eyes off of her. " Rory what are you talking about?"

"I'm sick and tired of being this person. I'm gonna somewhat be like I was in Minnesota."

"You have hung out with me way to much."

"And I thank you for it."

"Any other time I would say don't metion it, but this doesn't feel liek on of those times." Rory started moving around the kitchn going through cabinets. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Jess saw her eyes light up and rushed over to her side. "Woah, easy there tiger." Jess took the bottle from her as she was about to take a sip.

"Jess I've drank before." Rory didn't even trying to get the bottle back from him.

"Yes, but I rather not see that side of you at this particular moment." Jess closed the bottle and put it away.

"Jess you've drank before."

"Yeah, I've gotten drunk a few times for reason that I shouldn't have. And I don't want you going through what I went through."

"Aww." Rory put her hand on his cheek. "You care about me. That's why Dean thinks I'm gonna cheat on him."

"What?" Seth spun around in his chair so fast he got dizzy.

"Oh yeah, he thinks I'm gonna cheat on him with either of you two."

"What a jackass." Seth turned back in his seat.

Rory went and got shoes on.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to pick something up. Can you two call my mom and tell her to get home before her daughter does something really stupid that she shouldn'. Thanks." Rory ran out the door with the boys just staring after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes i know really short story but I'm just leading things up to the big blow out.

REVIEW!!!


	9. Best Friends Arms

Disclaimer: i do not own anything Gilmore Girls.

Ok with chapter paricular you have to remember that Jess grew up in Stars Hollow so yes he is a little different from the show.

I wrote this for my boyfriend Matt's 17 birthday. I love you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Lorelai rushed into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"She's been in the bathroom for a long time." Jess said leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed.

"Do you have any idea what she's doing?"

"Are you kidding, that girl is crazy."

"You both are her best friends and you have no idea what's going on?" Lorelai looked back and forth from Jess to Seth.

"And again I'll say-"

"Yeah I got it, she's crazy. So you said something happen with Dean."

"He thinks she is going to cheat on him." Seth sat backwards in his chair.

"With who?" Lorelai took a seat at the table.

"Supposedly one of us."

"What a jackass." Lorelai ran a hand through her hair.

"My exact words."

Lorelai looked over at Jess knowing something was wrong by the way he was looking down. "Hey Seth can you go get three gallons of ice cream? I'm sure Rory's gonna want it."

"Yeah sure." Seth took the twenty dollars from Lorelai and left.

"Jess-" Lorelai started.

"I'll kill him." Jess mumbled.

"Nice threat hunny but you're not gonna."

"Why not?" Jess looked up.

"Because then Rory would be hurt as well. Sit down."

Jess did as he was told. "I know you like Rory." Lorelai finally admitted to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jess ran a hand through his hair.

"It's a mother thing, I know what I'm talking about."

Jess was thankful when he heard the bathroom door open to avoid an answer. They both looked at the door way eye's bulging. Rory was standing in the door way arms crossed against her chest. Everything was the same until you got to her head. Her hair was dyed back to a midnight black.

"Well say something." Rory demanded.

"Sweets I love. I told you you should have left it black." Lorelai said smiling at her daughter.

"I know. Jess, what about you?"

"You already know my answer." He smirked at her.

"Thanks." Rory smiled and looked around. "Where's Seth?"

"He went to go get some ice cream." Lorelai answered.

"I knew we forgot something." Rory walked into her bedroom with Lorelai trailing behind her.

"Sweets do you want to talk about waht happen earlier."

"Nope, I'm fine. Anyways we got a movie marathon to take care of." Rory pulled one of her biggest sweat shirts over her head. "So let's get started."

The rest of the night went by like nothing happen at all.

-----------------------------------------------

The silencing ring of the phone made to be heard through out the house got Rory's attention from in her room. She walked out into the hallway for it.

"Hello." She said into the reciever.

"Rory please don't hang up." Dean pleaded through the phone.

It's been over a week since their fight. They haven't seen each other, but he had called each day which ended up with a hang up onm Rory's end.

"Fine talk." Rory leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Can you meet me at the gazebo. I would rather look at you when I talk to you."

Rory sighed. "Fine I'll be there in 5 minutes." She hung up the phone.

The house was queit, somethinng she had to get ue to again. Seth's parents moved back yesterday. So it was just her and Lorelai again.

Rory pulled shoes on and headed out the door. People were out doing daily chores and such. Rory was relieved that no one stared at her. For the first two days she had her hair black she was gazed at and one of the gossip factors. Along with her fight with Dean in the market. As she walked up to Dean she watched him take a double take of her.

"So the rumors are true." Dean started.

"What are you talking about?" Rory put her hands in her jean pockets.

"Your hair."

"Oh ya, I guess so. So what did you want to talk about?" Rory said sounding bored.

"About that day in the market. I know I was being a jerk.":

"Oh ya."

"But you weren't being yourself either."

"Excuse me!" Her eyes bulged. "I was being myslef."

"No you weren't sweety. But it's ok everyone has those kind of days." Dean reached out for her but she took a set back.

"That was me ok. You don't know me, because you never really got to. This is me. This is how I've always been. So stop treating me like a fragile doll."

"Rory this isn't you."

"This is the real me! And if you can't understand that then there's no use for this relationship." She said getting fed up.

"Rory please." Dean begged.

"No, I'm done. Can you please just...just leave me alone." Rory's throat closed up.

Dean nodded his head with disappointment on his face. Rory turned around facing the path back to her house and left. Tears threatened to come down her face, but she kept he composure until she was back at her house. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye as she sat down on her porch steps. She put he head in her hands and the water started to pour down her face. Salty tears seeped into her mouth and made small droplets on her jeans. She didn't even hear the person walk up the yard.

"Well there you are. I was looking everywhere for you." Jess said standing infront of her, now noticing something wrong from her not looking up. "What wrong?"

She gently looked up at him tears still exiting her eyes. "Jess." Rory said queitly.

He didn't dare ask what was wrong, all he did was pull her into his arms. She put her arm around him, head burried in his chest as tears began to soak his shirt. He didn't care though, all he cared about right now was the broken girl in his arms. He whispered meaningless nothings into her heair and every so often kissed the top of her head. This must have been some sight for peopel around them as they stood in the middle of her front yard, arms around each other.

Jess gently moved them up to the seat on her porch. He sat down then situating her so that her back was against the arm of the seat she sat partially on the seat and partially then on him, her legs over his lap. The whole time he situated them both, she still had a grip on him, scared to let go.

Her sobs had momentarily subsided. "Are you gonna tell me what happen?" Jess asked.

Rory catiously pulled away form him. "Me and Dean broke up." She wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He brushed her hair away from her face.

"I knew it was gonna happen." Her throat started to close back up. "It's just...I..." Tears started to stream down her face.

"Shh." Jess said quietly and brought her back toward him. She gripped onto his shirt like it was the only thing keeping her alive. The sun was starting to set but neither of htem made an attempt to move. Rory's grip loosened and her cries subsided. She quietly fell asleep in her best friends arms.

The jeep pulled up the drive way with a low growl. Jess saw pure concern on Lorelai's face as she walked up the steps.

"Hey, what happen?" Lorelai asked.

"Her and Dean broke up."

"Oh my poor baby." Lorelai gently brushed Rory's cheek. "Can you bring her inside?"

"Ya." Jess picked her up and moved her through the door Lorelai held open.

"Put her in her room."

Jess did as he was told. He carefully laid her on her bed and pulled one of her quilts over her body. She moved sightly but then was black to the world. He brushed her hair away from her forehead and gave her a chaste kiss there. The whole time Lorelai watched from the door as she saw her daughter being take care of. When Jess moved out of the door Lorelai closed it behind them.

"Thanks." She said.

"Anytime."

"So did she say anthing else?"

"Nope just that she knew it was going to happen."

"Ok. You know you take good care of her." Lorelai smiled at him.

"That's my job."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's short yes but i love this chapter.

REVIEWS!


	10. Broken

disclaimer: ...you know the deal...

It is so weird writing one Dean bad in one story/show and the other good in a different story/show...headache.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright.

That the first thing Rory thought when she woke up. The blinds were open, spilling in the light from the early sun. She pushed her blanket down half of her body and stretched her arms above her head, hitting the wall in the process.

"Jesus." Rory said bring her arms back down and rubbing the sore spot on her hand.

Everything seemed to be clear for some reason. Her eyes felt puffy from crying last night, but her head felt clear. She sat up and glanced over at the clock. It was only 6:30. She sighed, and pulled her feet over the side of the bed. She gently got out of bed, like she was testing her footing, and walked out her bedroom door. The house was quiet, which didn't surprise her because she knew her mother wouldn't being getting up this early on a weekend. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She quickly stripped her clothes off her body and got into the warm water of the shower. She stood under the shower head for a few minutes just letting the warmth spread through her body. She started to scrub her skin as hard as she could, thinking this could get rid of all the memories of yesterday. By the time she was done her body looked raw and painful. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body. With her hand, she wiped the mist off the mirror.

She looked at herself thinking she will look different. But in the end she still looked the same. A depressed girl just trying to find something happy in her life, stared back at her. She confused herself. Why she was depressed she fully didn't understand. She had her mom and her friends, and that's what mattered to her, but there was something missing. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

Rory ran a comb through her long black hair and unlocked the bathroom door. She turned her head both ways to see if there was any movement from her mother, but there lacked any. She walked into the kitchen, put the coffee pot on and turned to walk back into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and walked to her dresser. She dressed in long grey sweatpants and a wife beater.

'This is as good as it's gonna get today.' She thought to herself as she looked in the mirror.

"There is a god." She heard Lorelai say out in the kitchen.

Rory opened up the door to find her mother already cradling a cup of coffee.

"Sweets there really is a coffee god." Lorelai said taking a sip.

"Or it could be that I was the one who put the coffee on." Rory got herself a cup and sat across from her mother at the table.

"That two." Lorelai took a sip and watched Rory doing the same. "How are you doing hunny?"

Rory sighed and placed the cup down onto the table. "I don't really know."

"You don't know?" Lorelai asked confused, doing the same as Rory.

"I don't. I feel crushed of course, but in another way it feels like I can breath again or something. I don't know. I just feel like a weights been lifted. And that sounds so horrible because I loved Dean." Rory said rethinking everything she said.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you really love him. Are you sure you loved him because you felt obligated to or did you have deep, meaningful feelings for him." Lorelai crossed her arms and leaned against the table.

"Ok, first you've been watching way to much Dr. Phil," Lorelai laughed, "and secondly I think my feelings changed."

"How so?'

"With my old boyfriend Trevor, I felt like I used him to just have a way to rebel against dad, and I thought that with him that my pain would dissolve. I thought I was in love with him also. And now with Dean, a completely different guy, I still felt like I was using him. I was also 'in love' with him. I don't know what real love is. I think I just loved them to feel something." Rory dragged off and stared past her mother for a little while. "It sounds so stupid."

"You are so much like me." Lorelai smiled at her. Rory smiled back. "Why don't we have a movie watching eating crap making us feel sick kind of day?"

Rory laughed at her mother. "Maybe later, but right now I want to head to Luke's."

"Ok let me get dressed and we will head out."

Ten minutes later the girls were walking down the sunny sidewalk to Luke's.

"Hey Mom, how did I end up in my bed last night?" Rory asked finally remembering some of the night before.

"Well after you fell asleep ontop of Jess, he carried you inside." Lorelai looked over at her daughter.

"Oh." Rory tucked her hair behind her ear and they kept walking to the diner in silence.

The girls walked into the diner and everyone whipped they're heads to look at Rory. She put her head down, hair hiding her face when it fell in front, and they walked to the table in the corner.

"This one thing I didn't miss about Stars Hollow." Rory said queitly to her mother as they sat down. She looked around discreetly. "I've been gossip center this past week."

"Oh hunny they'll get over it soon." Lorelai said looking around for Luke.

"Ya well it's like they are waiting till I do something stupid." She sat on one of her legs and leaned on the table arms crossed.

"Or it could be that you are dressed like you mopping." Lorelai said finally seeing Luke walk behind the counter.

Rory finally took notice to what her mother was doing. "Mom, why does it look like you're on the prowl for Luke."

Lorelai turned to her daughter mouth slightly open. "I am not."

"Whatever go get me food."

"So demanding when you go through a break up." Lorelai sighed and stood up from her chair.

Rory rolled her eyes and watched as her mother pranced up to the counter. She watched as the two flirted alittle but they still didn't do anything past that.

She gave up with them and looked out the window that was next to her. The day was bright and it seemed that everyone was taking advantage of it. People were our shopping, working in there yards, or talking to each other. A perfect day in Stars Hollow. She wanted to break this perfect picture into millions of tiny pieces.Today she wanted it to rain and be miserable.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Jess walk up next to her.

"Rory..Ror you ok." Jess said slightly putting his hand on her arm.

She flinched and turned her head to him. "Sorry I was thinking."

"I see that." Jess squatted down by her. "How you doing?"

"Better." She smiled at him.

"Good."

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" His eyes questioned.

"For taking care of me last night."

He just smirked at her and stood back up. She watched him walk away and then heard the bells above the door chime together hard then the door slam shut.

"I can't believe you Rory." Dean said.

"Dean what are you-" Rory started.

"So you did only break up with me for him." Dean stood in the middle of the diner yelling at her.

"Dean that's not true-" Rory stood up and stood infront of him.

"Bullshit." Dean was about to smack her when Jess appeared out of no where and grab his arm before he could.

"What do you think you're doing." Jess said pushing Deans arm away while standing infront of Rory.

"Stay out of this Mariano." Dean growled at him.

"No I think I'll stay thanks." Jess noticed Seth walk in the diner and stand by Rory

"So what you two are her protectors?" Dean laughed.

"You mess with one of us and mess with all of us, dickhead." Jess crossed his arms across his chest.

"You better watch yourself."

"Hold that thought." Jess turned to face Rory and Seth. "Take her to the bridge. I'll meet you there." Jess said to Seth.

Seth nodded, put an arm around Rory and pulled her out of the diner.

"Now if I remember correctly I told you that if you hurt her you would have to deal with me." Jess said.

"Oh shut up Mariano." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll make it simple for you. You don't talk to her, you don't look at her, and you definitely won't touch her."

Dean threw a punch which Jess ducked to and hit him with a uppercut to the jaw. Dean held his jaw in his hands and left the diner.

"Luke I'll be back." Jess said to his uncle and nodded to Lorelai telling her he was going to take care of Rory.

Jess walked to the bridge to find Rory and Seth sitting down. Seth was holding her close while she cried into his chest. They both turned there heads when they heard him walk onto the bridge. Rory scattered to get up and jumped into Jess' arms.

"Shh, hey it's ok." Jess tried to sooth her.

"Did he do anything?" Seth asked coming over to the two.

"He tried, but I got him in the jaw." Jess smirked and shifted so Rory's head was under his chin. "Rory calm down he isn't going to come after you again."

Rory stopped crying but still kept herself in his arms. Seth gently caressed her hair. It was gonna be a long day and it was only 10.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?

Review!!


	11. Damn it Jess!

Disclaimer: ya ya ya

it's finally the summer.but i'm sad cuz i got to say goodbye to all my seniors. sorry i haven't wrote in awhile, but i finally have my computer back. stupid viruses. anyways, I'm still all torn up about no more Gilmore Girls. that just plain pisses me off. That has been my life for far to long. so now what do i do. so if anybody has any ideas that they want me to write about send them to me. so on with the story.

the Inn part of the story I took from my life. god I have an interesting life. expect it wasn't in an Inn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Almost Famous." Jess said picking up the movie to show Rory.

"Oh hell no!" Rory said, going back to searching the row.

"Rory come on." He pleaded.

"We've seen it to many times to count."

"Not this month." Jess pointed at her.

"Fine, but we're getting Ferris Bueller." Rory's hair whipped around as she left the row to get the movie.

Jess rolled his eyes and followed. "Now that one we have seen this month." He turned and found her squatting down to look at the bottom shelf.

"Does it really look like I care?" Rory looked up at him, eyebrows raised in question. No response came out of his mouth. "That's what I thought." She grabbed the movie and stood up.

"You are very picky you know that." Jess took the movie out of her hands.

"You keep saying that yet you don't do anything about it." She followed him up to the register.

Jess handed $20 over to the cashier. "Well I usually don't pick on girls so get over it." Jess grabbed their bag of movies and with a scowl walked out of the store.

Rory shook her head with a sigh and took the same route out. She stood on the step looking both ways for him. she saw him walking in the opposite direction of her house. "Jess!" She yelled out to him, but he kept on his merry way. "Jess, come on, stop!" Rory jogged to catch up to him. "Jess..." She caught his shoulder and turned him around.

"What Rory!?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, and didn't look her in the eye.

"What's wrong. You go from hot to cold in under two seconds."

"Well what do you want me to do Rory! Yell at you till you cry? Well that's not what I plan to do." Jess yelled at her and walked to the bridge.

"Jess does this have anything to do with Dean?" Rory said still following him.

"Well I guess they are right when they say you are the smartest person in school." He pulled out a cigeratte.

"What does any of this have to do with him?" She watched him light it and take a long drag.

"Don't know, you tell me." He stuck the cigeratte in his mouth.

"Damn it Jess!" Rory grapped the ciggeratte and threw it in the lake.

"Hey-" He began.

"Shut up for a second. What did I do to you? What makes you crack I still haven't figured out. I know I was gone for awhile and I missed alot, but I want to know what I missed. I want to know everything about you. But I can't because you put up these walls. And you don't take them down. I feel like you can't even trust me." Rory cried, as she stood their looking at Jess.

"I do trust you." Jess replied, looking down at his feet, letting everything she said sink in.

"Then goddamn act like it!" She stomped her foot, which made him look back up at her. "Now tell me what this has anything to do with Dean."

Jess sighed and turned his head to look at the water. "It just seems that you expect guy to be a complete ass to you and treat you like shit. But I would never do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't." Rory turned his head back to her. She kept his face in her hands and their foreheads touched, as he put his hands on her waist.

"I only fight with you because I love you, ya know." Jess looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you to." Rory smiled.

----------------------------------------------

Rory entered the Inn on a clear, summer day. She walked over to the front desk and waited for till Micheal hung up the phone.

"What do you want Satin's Offspring?"

"Well hello to you too Micheal. Having fun on the beautiful day?" Rory said.

"Oh yes, this day just has pluck your eyes out all written over it." Michel faked smiled.

"Well then, is Satin in the ktichen?"

"Of course like she would actually be doing her job." He said going through the stack of mail.

"Thanks." Rory slipped away from the desk and walked to the kitchen. She pushed the door open to find Sookie and Lorelai jumping up and down with giggles.

"Woah. Did I miss something."

"Rory!" they both yelled together.

"Yes, that would be my name."

"Will you be one of my bridemaids." Sookie said quite out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Sookie, our Sookie, our precious cook and my best friend is getting married." Lorelai said through a huge smile.

"Oh my God!" Rory screamed and ran over to the other two screaming women. "So Jackson finally proposed."

"Ya." Sookie smiled wiping tears from her eyes.

The three girl's giggles started again when Micheal came in.

"You three have anything better to do than to jump around like pigeons." He said looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Micheal, Sookie's getting married." Lorelai said.

"How delightful. I surely hope I don't have a spa treatment that day."

"Micheal did you come in here for something important." Lorelai stood with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes, there is a man here looking for you."

"Fine I'm coming."She followed Micheal out of the door. "It better be something important because-" Lorelai stopped her sentence midway as she saw who it was. "Christopher."

"Hey Lor." He smiled at her and started to walk over to her.

"Get out." Her eyes bulged and she pointed towards the door.

"Lor-"

"I said out!" She screamed it so loud everyone in the room turned their heads to her.

Rory heard her mother scream in the foyer and followed her voice. "Mom what's wrong." she said finally noticing Chris standing there. "Why are you here?"

"Hey baby girl. You grew up in the past few months." Chris said walking toward her.

"Don't you dare baby girl me. And how would you know I grew up, you barely ever saw me when I lived with you." Rory crossed her arms across her chest.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Lorelai stood slightly infront of Rory.

"Well I called you and you never called me back."

Rory's shocked face turned toward her mother.

"What the hell does that have to do anything." Lorelai said trying not to look at the face Rory is giving her.

"Well Sherri had the baby and then she left." Chris frowned. (if you don't remember what i'm talking about i request you go back and read chapter 2)

"Well what do you want from me your sympathy. Well I don't think so." Lorelai crossed her arms.

"I thought maybe we can become a family again and help me raise her."

Lorelai started to laugh. She actully laughed so hard she was in tears.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked stunned by her actions.

"You. Wanting to be a family." Lorelai wiped her eyes, leaving black smuges on her hands. "You must seriously be desprate."

"I am Lor. And I'm sure this time we can make it work." Chris pleaded.

"No." Lorelai simply said and walked back into the kitchen.

Everyone around whispered to themselves.

"Ror, could you please talk to your pycho mother." Chris said running a hand over his face.

"Like mother, like daughter. Get out!" Rory also left and slammed the door to the Inn behind her.

Chris was left standing in the middle of the Inn, with thousands of whispers all around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

not that long but i'm already thinking of the next chapter

Review!!...please?


	12. Then Do It

Disclaimer:...yeppers...

Ok so today was the first day of school. EHHH! so I finally figured out how to end this in Biology. I know weird but I like it.

Again like always thanks for the reviews. I'm still open to anyones suggestions on what they would want happen in the story. I know you all are waiting patiently or not for Rory and Jess to get together. Just have a little more patience and it will happen.

oh and by the way for Chris' daughter I'm not gonna use the name Gigi because I think that's annoying.

I would request listening to the song When It Rains by Paramore while reading this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was not much of a runner. But right then she felt like she could go on and on for hours. She still couldn't wrap her head around her father being there. Couldn't he get it through his thick skull that her and her mom didn't want to deal with him ever again. And then there was the whole thing with him calling. Why didn't her mother have the courage to tell her. I'm mean they tell each other everything. But this was big, this had to deal with something that will always be apart of their lives, liking it or not.

After leaving the Inn she ran around town, to try atleast, to clear her head. She wound up on Seth's street. Luckly for her, he was already outside shooting some baskets. She ran the last couple feet and crumpled onto his grass, gasping for breath.

"Woah there Gilmore. You might have sprained something with that very graceful fall of yours." Seth said looking down at her, basketball in hand.

"Yeah well, right now I thought maybe the world would become straight again." She said looking up at him, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Ok the doctor's in." Seth plopped down next to her. "What happen?"

Rory sat up and and tucked her hair behind her ears. "My dad decided to show up at the Inn today."

"Damn, what did he want?"

"He wanted all of us to become a family again, including his new daughter." Rory picked at the grass next to her, keeping her head down .

"Ror what are you talking about?"

"Oh ya know. The girl he's gonna train so she doesn't turn out like me." She ripped a big hunk out of the ground and started to rip them into to smaller pieces.

"Ok before the lawn is all torn out." He pulled her hand away from anymore she could grab and turned her toward him. "Now would you tell me what the hell you're talking about."

Rory looked up into his dark green eyes. She could always understand people by their eyes and when she looked into his she felt comfort. Something she really need right then. "Ok, well you know how my dad got married to that bitch?" He nodded for her to continue. "Well she was pregnant. And I guess after she gave birth, she kinda split and left her with my dad. So now my dad supposedly wants us all to be a happy family again. But I think it's because he has no idea what he got himself into."

"Wow." Seth looked up over her head, trying to sink everything in, the same as she was still trying to do.

"Yep. My father just really knows how to get around." She smirked slightly to herself.

"Well there is a good thing because of that."

"What could there possible be good about that." She looked at him dumbfounded.

"We got cute little Rory." Seth joked and pinched her cheek.

"Jerk." She slapped his hand away.

He laughed and stood up. He grabbed Rory and pulled her up also. "Well it made you feel better."

"Yes but would make me feel even better if I could pound my father's face in." She started frowing again.

"Or we could get you a big cup of coffee and fries."

"Or that." She smiled at him. "Ok you go shower and I'll call Lane and tell her to meet us at Luke's."

"Why do I need to shower?"

"Um because you were playing basketball and you were sweaty that's why." Rory held her nose, playing along.

"Oh really." Seth grabbed her head under his arm.

"Stop!" She yelled at him as they awkwardly made their way up his porch steps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the diner and telling Lane numerous times that she was fine, she took her walk home. Not wanting to talk to her mother, because of the whole keeping the message away from her, she tried to sneak her way into her room.

"Rory is that you." Lorelai asked from her position on the couch.

"Ya but I rather not talk to you right now." Rory stomped into her room and slammed the door behind her, locking it. She sank down to the floor, knees to her chest.

"Rory we got to talk." Lorelai knocked on the door.

"I have nothing to say to you." Rory yelled back, thinking that she should have climbed through her window.

"Rory I swear to you I didn't know he was going to show up today. And with the whole phone call thing, yes i didn't tell you, but you were going through stuff with Dean and Jess and I didn't want to put more things on your plate. You got to understand that I was only trying to look out for you." She said.

"Look out for me, are you kidding. I was the one that had to live with him for 6 years! So do not even start with that." She cried as tears finally started to make lines down her face. She once told herself that she would never cry over her father again. Well this time was an exception.

"Sweety, please open the door." Lorelai knocked again, trying to get Rory to come out and talk to her. "Fine, I'll be in the living room if you want to talk."

Rory didn't hear this part because she was already climbing out her window. It was completely dark out now, and it also started to rain. As she walked through the town she remember that the last night she had to deal with her dad it rained also. Right now though she wanted the rain. She wanted it to clean her from the inside out. She stood on the grass by the gazebo, and looked up into the sky, rain clashing onto her face.

"Rory what are you doing out in this storm?" Jess said as he ran over to where she was standing.

"I don't know. I just kinda ended up here." Rory said still looking up at the sky watching the lightning crash from the distance.

"Well come on, lets get you inside." Jess said starting to walk away.

"No." She said.

Jess stopped abruptly and turned to her. "Ror come on you're gonna get sick."

"Jess, I need this right now. It's the only way I feel like I'm ok. You know how much I love the rain." Rory said looking at him finally, and wrapped her arms around herself as the wind started to wip.

"I can't do this." Jess said trying to not to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Rory walked slowly towards him.

Jess stood there quietly for a moment, hands stuffed into his pocket, taking glances at her every once in awhile. "I...can't stand here in the rain with you because...because you're looking really good and I don't think I will be able to stop myself from...from kissing my best friend." He said as ran a hand through his now soaked hair.

Rory stood their stunned for a minute at how he just made thoughs words come out of his mouth. Then she knew what her answer would be.

"Then do it."

Jess wipped his head to look up at her. "What?"

"Then do it." She said this time with more power.

"Rory-"

"Goddamn it Jess. Kiss me!" She screamed the last part.

All of the sudden all she felt was Jess' lips on hers. Her mind signaled her to react back, it just took her a little while to catch up. Jess felt her finally kiss him back. It was something that just felt right, and he liked it. He moved his hands so that one was on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head. She ran her hands through his hair and then settled them around his neck. The wind picked up around them but all she felt was him pressed against her. She felt his tongue ask permission to her mouth and she allowed.

His tongue found every inch of her mouth. Their teeth clashed slightly when she pushed back on his tongue. His hand left her hair and they landed on her waist, pulling her as close as possible. She bit down on his bottom lip, something that surprised him and made him want her more. She bit it again and then her tongue caressed it to take the pain away. He didn't know she would be this good.

He was the one to pull away first. She rested her forhead against his trying to catch her breath, yet couldn't as his hands moved up her sides and then down her spine. She kissed him slightly again with everything she had left and then finally separated.

"You got your wish." Rory said slightly out of breath. Jess just smirked and then went in for round two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See, I told you to have a little patience.

Hope you like it.

Review are like kisses in the rain, haha, what a cowinkeydink.


	13. Get This Straight

Disclaimer: ...yeah...

So from now on i'm going to have songs for the chapter, because I always listen to a song that fits with the chapter and how I want the chapter to feel. Meaning either sad/happy/depressed/loving/ect. So if you want download or listen to the song I have to understand what's going on in my head. Which is chaotic.

Song: Walk On Water Or Drown by Mayday Parade

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked up her porch steps head finally clear for once today. All she could keep her mind on was Jess, and the way their emotions just exposed themselves. They both knew they had feelings just didn't know how to show them. The rain had gone to a soft drizzle, even though she was completely drenched. Rory opened her window back up as quietly as possible. She gracefully fell into her room with so much as a groan. She walked over to her light switch and flipped it on, shrieking in the process.

"How did you get in here." Rory asked her mother holding a hand to her chest.

"I did the whole sneaking in and out way before you." Lorelai said from her spot on Rory's bed.

"Can you please get out then?" Rory ran hand through her still wet hair.

"Not until we talk." She watched her daughter take off her dripping sweatshirt and hang it over her desk chair.

"I have nothing to say to you." Rory kicked out of her shoes and threw them in the corner.

"Ok I'll start. Where were you tonight?" Lorelai sat indian style on the bed.

"Out." Rory searched through her dresser drawers for some warm clothes.

"Ok stop with the cryptic answers, and tell me."

"I went for a walk and met up with Jess. There, you happy." Rory waved her hands through the air.

"And what did you do talk out in a thunderstorm the whole time." Lorelai watched her daughter open her closet door and get dressed behind it.

"Something like that." She rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into the whole thing.

"Rory you've got to talk to me. I'm trying so hard here."

"Talk to you!" Rory slammed the closet door shut. "Talk to you! I'm the one that does talk in this house. Unlike other people who decided that people shouldn't know things."

"Look Rory I'm sorry ok!" Lorelai stood up. "Is that what you want to hear! I didn't want to tell you because I was trying to protect you."

"Well that didn't work so well did mother." She said mother darkly.

"I thought he was done with our lives ok. I didn't want to burden you with a, 'Well Rory I just want to let you know that your father might come back to town to take you away from me again'. No I wasn't going to do that. You are MY daughter!" Lorelai had tears in her eyes. "I finally got you back and I didn't want to lose you again."

Rory looked at her mother and it reminded her the way she looked the day she left 6 years ago. She never wanted to see that again."I am your daughter and I'm always going to be your daughter. But...I just want you to tell me things? I never ever ever want to go back with him again." Rory was close to tears herself. "I don't want to feel lost in the world again."

"I'm sorry sweety, I really am." Lorelai wrapped her arms around herself and turned towards the door.

"Mom." Lorelai turned around to be greeted with a big hug from her daughter. "I'm sorry." Rory cried in her mothers arms.

They both stood there for a little while. This was their first real mother/daughter fight. They both hated it.

"Ok well I'll let you get some sleep." Lorelai let go of her daughter and was walking out the door.

"Oh and by the way me and Jess kissed tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Rory smiled at her mother and closed the door.

Lorelai stood there with her mouth hanging open. She shook her head and decided to wait till the morning to get answers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight you and Jess kissed last night in the thunderstorm." Lane tried to wrap her head around the events.

"Yep." Rory couldn't keep the red from coming to her cheeks.

They were sitting out in the gazebo early that morning. After telling her mom everything that happen she ran over to tell Lane.

"Jess Mariano?"

"Yes Lane." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Jess Never Let Anyone Know What I'm Thinking Mariano kissed you?"

"Do I have to hit you or something. Yes Lane, me and Jess kissed. You got that this time?"

"Wow." Lane looked past her still trying to figure this out. "So are you two like dating or what?"

"I don't know, it just happen last night."

"Well It's about time."

"Excuse me!" Rory looked wide-eyed at her.

"Well I always knew you two would get together one day. It was just a matter of time. Actully I think the whole town kind of knew it was going to happen."

"Oh my god." Rory put her head in her hands.

Lane looked down at her watch. "Ok so it's about 11:30 now and I have to be home at 2. So let's head over to Seth's now."

"Fine." Rory and Lane stood up and walked down the steps.

"Are you sure it was Jess Mariano?"

"Oh for the love of god." Rory threw her hands in the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You and Rory Gilmore making out in the rain. I gotta say man I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you." Seth said as he and Jess walked into his kitchen.

"Thanks dude." Jess said sarcasticly as he jumped up to sit on the counter.

"Hey I'm just suprised that she actully let you touch her. I mean seriously god knows where those hands have been." Seth took two water bottle out of the fridge.

"Jackass." Jess caught the water bottle that was thrown at him.

"Does Lorelai know?"

"Don't know I haven't seen either Gilmore."

"Oh she is going to rip your head off." Seth leaned against the opposite counter.

"Well she likes me better then Dean so I think I can get out of the whole hurting her part." Jess took a sip of water and thought of how Lorelai was going to react to this whole situation. Was she going to be happy or was she going to find a way to plan his death.

"Hey tarts where are ya!" Lane yelled as her and Rory walked into the foyer of the house.

"Kitchen!" Seth yelled back.

Lane and Rory walked into the kitchen and immediatly everything got tense. Jess didn't know how to approach Rory, and she felt the same. Seth and Lane looked at each other then to the silent couple.

"Um..Lane I have that cd that you wanted to copy." Seth thought of the first thing to do.

"Oh ya, that cd." Lane played right along.

"We'll be right back." Seth and Lane rushed out of the room.

"So could they make it anymore obvious." Jess said then taking a sip of his water.

"They are probably going to start picking out our wedding date." Rory stuffed her hands in her jean pockets.

Jess cringed. "What did I tell you about the W word."

Rory laughed and jumped up on the counter next to him. "Yes yes, I know. It's the devil." She smiled at him.

He looked completely in her eyes the first time that day and all he saw was pure happiness. Something that hasn't been there for awhile. He saw the blush rise up to her cheeks and she quickly turned away. He gently took her hand in his. As she turned back towards him their lips met. Rory was taken back at first, then she finally had a signal to react back. It was simple and sweet, something she never felt before. She brought her hand up to his face, fingers resting on the side of his neck and thumb on his cheek. They broke away and were mearly inches apart.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Jess said quietly.

Rory smiled and pulled away the only thing linking them weretheir hands and thighs slightly touching. "So what does this make us?" She asked slightly, playing with a loose string on her jeans.

"Would you want to be my girlfriend?" He swiveled his eyes towards her.

"Hmm, I think that will do." She tapped her chin."But to know for sure I think I might need to kiss you again."

------------------------------------------------------

"Ok I know your dating and all, but seriously you're making me sick." Seth cringed as the four of them walked down the street, heading towards the diner. Rory and Jess were hand in hand as Seth and Lane walked in front of them.

"Shouldn't you guys just shut up?" Jess shot back.

"Oh, Mr. Responsible is getting all sensitive." Seth sent right back.

"Guys, don't start." Rory whined.

Jess and Seth barely ever fought, but when they did it was full out war. They were basically brothers, so the fought like brothers.

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

The four entered the diner to hear a very antsy Lorelai and very angry Luke fighting about whatelse, coffee.

"Luke, seriously, I am a paying customer. You should give your customers what they want." Lorelai slapped her hand down on the counter.

"Dirty." Rory said, making their presences known.

"Rory, my daughter, my seed, my life, tell this man," she points to Luke, "to give me some coffee."

"No, this show is just so much more fun to watch." Rory took a seat next to her mother.

"Lane, you know I always thought of you as my daughter." Lorelai tried.

Lane just shock her head no.

"Seth what about you?" Lorelai smiled at him.

"Not gonna happen."

Lorelai turned in her seat to look at Jess, who was now behind the counter. "Jess, will you please be not as rude as your uncle and give me some coffee."

"Sorry, I'm not getting involved with this." He threw his hands up in defense.

"Hey I'm letting you date my daughter." she pointed at him with a 'don't mess with me' face.

"And on that note." Jess turned around and poured her a cup.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. Who's dating who here?" Luke said finally coming into the coversation.

"Rory and Jess." Lane said, playing with the packets of sugar.

Counter area where they were all at suddenly got quiet. Rory and Jess both had their head down, Seth and Lane were trying not to pay attention to the actions of the other four, Lorelai was sipping her coffee, and Luke looked shocked as hell.

"Lorelai can I talk to you outside." Luke said, not waiting for an answer just walked out.

"And that's my que to leave." She said jumping off the stool and following.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, he started rambling.

"Are they serious? Are you serious? You're actully going to let them date each other. He'll probably hurt her. She just got over Dean, how can she want to get into a realtionship that fast." Luke was pacing back and forth.

"Luke, slow down. Ok. They want this. They are good for each other. I know he won't hurt her because everytime she does get hurt, he always blames himself. So just trust them, ok." Lorelai tried to calm him down.

"It's not Rory that I don't trust." Luke crossed his arms.

"You don't trust Jess. Why, he's always been there for her."

"Jess get's bored easily. So I don't want him doing something to her that will hurt her in the long run."

"Luke, it's there first day together. Calm down." she laughed at him. "Now can I go finish my coffee please?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!


	14. Big Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sunday night my best friend killed herself. It's been a long week already and it's only Tuesday night. I won't be able to write for awhile, because even if I try writing I want to just go cry in a corner. So I'm not going to be updating for awhile. I hope you all understand. Once everything calms down around here and in my head, I'll start updating again.

If any of you guys have any ideas though that you want me to write about, send them in. It might be able to take my mind off the situation. And I do mean any ideas from like Kirk to Town Troubadour. I have an idea for the next chapter but then again, I think I'm going to save that for later on. You guys are always so supportive about my stories I hope you understand the situation, and I hope to go it never happens to any of you.

Also if any of you are reading my Tutor to Huntress series, The Beginning will be delayed. I'm seriously trying to write as fast as I can for you guys, it's just that nothing is coming out how I want it. Thank you to all the readers.

r.i.p. NMD, always my best friend


End file.
